UNDECIDED
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya ingin hubungannya dengan Kaoru bisa direstui. Tapi dengan latar belakang keluarga Kaoru yang sulit begitu, kayaknya nggak mungkin deh...
1. Chapter 1

**Undecided 1**

**25/08/2010**

**Title : Undecided**

**Author : Rokka Terandou **

**Chapter(s) : 1 of 5  
>Genre : drama<br>Rating : 17+**

**Band(s) : Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : KaoruxToshiya<strong>

**Summary : Because I love you. I love every single thing in you.**

**Disclaimer : don't remind me**

**Comments : oh, so sad~~**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu bisa kupastikan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk mengejar bayangmu. Setiap malam aku bermimpi, aku bisa meraih dirimu. Seolah nyata, aku berada di dekapanmu. Aku banyak bicara dan bercanda. Mudah bagiku untuk akrab dengan dirimu. Tapi entah mengapa, mendekatimu terasa sulit dan menyiksa.

_Se wo muketa futari ni wa ibasho nado nakute  
>Hageshiku furu ame sae oto wa kikoezu<br>Se wo mukete aruiteku futari no yuku basho  
>Ashiato ga hitotsu kie mata hitotsu kie<em>

_the two who turned their backs on eath other have nowhere to go  
>they can't even hear the sound of the heavy, pounding rain<br>turning their backs on each other, they walk to a place they go to  
>their footprints vanishing, one after the other<em>

Mengertilah. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Tapi aku hanya bisa memaksakan kehendakku saja. Aku seenaknya memutuskan tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Seperti orang bodoh. Seperti burung yang mengejar langit tapi sayapnya patah.

_Boku wo omoide ni kae atarashii umi e  
>Shiawase wo kokoro kara negau yo kimi e<br>Namida no mukougawa ni shiawase wa aru no  
>Namida no mukougawa ni kimi wa inai sa<em>

_turn me into a memory and go to the new ocean  
>from my heart I wish you happiness<br>there is happiness beyond the tears  
>but you aren't there beyond the tears<em>

Niikura Kaoru. Aku selalu menyenandungkan namamu di hatiku. Setiap detik setiap waktu. Because I love you. I love every single thing in you. You're the reason I breathe. I always tell myself that I have to find you. I need to find you.

_Hanarenai hanaretakunai kedo  
>Kimi no kotoba ga kokoro ni fukaku tsukisasaru hora<br>Hanarenai hanaretakunai kedo  
>Nami de kiete yuku kimi no ashiato mata hitotsu zutsu<em>

_we won't be seperated I don't want us to be seperated, but  
>your words pierce deeply through my heart don't you see?<br>we won't be seperated I don't want us to be seperated, but  
>the waves erase your footsteps again, one by one<br>_

Sekali lagi aku berusaha mengepakkan sayap kecilku. Berusha sepenuh hati meraih langit hatimu. Aku tau sayapku tak benar-benar kuat. Pada akhirnya aku lelah dan terjatuh. Lalu aku merasakan manis dan pilu bersatu padu. Kau terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih, Kaoru.

_Haru natsu aki fuyu no kisetsu to  
>Ososugiru kedo mou ichido hora te wo tsunagitai<br>Haru natsu aki fuyu no kisetsu ga  
>Itsuka no deai itsuka no wakare kimi to no deai<em>

_with the changing of the seasons  
>it's too late, but I want to hold your hand one more time<br>in the changing of the seasons  
>meeting someday parting someday and meeting with you<em>

**Finished 21/09/2010 **

**Last edited 29/10/2010**

**~Rokka~**

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Undecided 2**

**01/10/2010**

**Title : Undecided**

**Author : Rokka**

**Chapter(s) : 2 of 5  
>Genre : drama<br>Rating : 17+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : KaoruxToshiya<strong>

**Summary : Because I love you. I love every single thing in you.**

**Disclaimer : don't remind me, please**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Suatu saat kegilaan ini akan berakhir. Karena ini hanyalah sebuah fase. Kau tau yang kumaksud dengan 'fase' ini? Hubunganku dengan Kaoru, Leader-sama, sekaligus gitaris Dir en Grey. Benar, aku bassist Dir en grey, punya hubungan istimewa dengan Kaoru. Tak ada yang tau hubungan kami selain ketiga anggota Dir en grey yang lain, Kyo, Die, dan Shinya. Aku curiga beberapa kru dan staf band mulai bergosip tentang kami. Mungkin mereka merasa heran karena Kaoru selalu membagi kamar hotel dengan formasi tetap, Kaoru denganku, Die dengan Shinya dan Kyo sendirian saja. Yeah, whatever they say lah. I don't care. Aku nggak peduli kalau hubungan kami diketahui publik. Atau memang justru itu yang kuinginkan? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Dan jawabannya? Ya, aku ingin Kaoru tidak merahasiakan hubungan kami. Aku ingin agar dunia tau bahwa kami saling memiliki. Bahkan kalau perlu Kaoru harus mengadakan press conference untuk mengumumkan hubungan istimewa kami secara terbuka. Lalu setelah itu Kaoru dan orangtuanya melamarku. Segera kami adakan pesta pernikahan paling fenomenal di jagad raya. Kaoru mengenakan tuxedo dan aku mengenakan wedding dress putih dengan ekor gaun sepanjang 13 meter. Selesai resepsi kami menikmati honeymoon berdua di sebuah resort di pantai. Setahun kemudian kami punya anak. Aku dan Kaoru membentuk keluarga yang bahagia. And then we live happily ever after. Hahaha. Lucu. Impian konyol. Dadaku sesak, hatiku perih, airmataku berlinang setiap kali memimpikan harapan semu seindah dongeng itu.

Aku melirik Kaoru yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelah. Sepertinya dia capek sekali mengurus keperluan konser. Sampai tak sempat menciumku sekali saja. Hanya sekarang ini waktu luang yang kami punya sebelum tampil live nanti malam. Aku berharap bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini berduaan dengan si tua bangka ini. Tapi lihat dia. Kaoru tidur pulas seperti bayi. Hah... Aku menghela nafas. Tidak Toshiya, not at this time. Kaoru benar-benar capek, biarkan dia istirahat, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Ya, biar saja Kaoru sendiri di kamar hotel yang pengap ini. Aku yang bosan ini bisa jalan-jalan dan senang-senang. Aku ganti kaos dan jeansku dengan tubedress sepaha, cardigan, dan boot selutut. Aku membedaki pipi dan hidung yang agak berminyak. Kuoleskan lipgloss di bibirku. Terakhir aku sandang tas kecil di bahuku. Perfect. I'm ready to go. Tapi sebelumnya aku mengecek penampilanku dari atas ke bawah. Aku berputar di depan cermin rias sekali lagi hingga aku puas.

"Cermin-cermin di dinding, siapa yang paling cantik sedunia?" iseng aku bertanya pada cermin seperti di dongeng.

"Tentu saja, Totchi."

Aku kaget. Bukan, bukan cerminnya yang tiba-tiba bisa bicara. Tapi itu suara Kaoru. Aku menoleh. Kaoru sudah duduk di ranjang dan menatapku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Aku meringis kecil, menunjukkan gigi gingsulku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kaoru.

Aku membungkuk, pura-pura menjentikkan debu dari sepatu bootku. Yah, aku sengaja menghindari tatapan Kaoru. "Ke bar."

"Sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mm-hm."

Sunyi. Aku tau Kaoru masih menatapku. Dan aku jengah dengan sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kata 'tidak boleh.'

"Kemari." perintahnya.

Aku diam saja, tidak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi tetap tak berani beradu pandang dengan Kaoru. Aku tidak takut dengan matanya sih. Tetapi lebih tepatnya, mata Kaoru membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan matanya.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali." tandasnya.

Aku terpaksa menurut. Dengan malas ku seret kakiku menuju Kaoru. Aku berdiri di depannya, bersidekap, memiringkan kepala.

"Duduk."

Aku sudah seperti anjing saja. Hey, Kaoru mana kalung leherku? Puh! Terpaksa aku menurut. Niatku duduk di ranjang satunya tapi Kaoru menyuruhku duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi aku mematuhi perintahnya. Kaoru duduk di sebelahku, beringsut perlahan. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyelipkannya di bibir. Diambilnya lighter dari meja, dinyalakannya, lalu... dimatikan. Lighter itu tak menyentuh ujung rokok sedikitpun, berakhir dengan dilempar ke tempat semula. Rokok diputar-putarnya dengan jari. Kaoru sepertinya bingung. Oke, ada yang salah, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kaoru. Aku meremas bajuku, cemas. Belakangan ini memang moodnya sedang jelek. Kemarin dia hampir menamparku karena aku terlambat ke tempatnya tanpa menelepon terlebih dahulu. Anehnya, yang membuatku heran sekali, kemarin dia marahnya ngomel-ngomel. Padahal kalau marah biasanya Kaoru cuma diam dan menghindar. Benar-benar aneh.

Aku hanya bisa bilang, mungkin Kaoru sedang tekanan batin. Hanya saja, aku tak tau masalah apa yang menimpanya. Bisa jadi masalah band yang hanya dia, manajer dan produser saja yang tau. Bisa jadi masalah pribadi dengan keluarganya. Aku tak tau pasti. Kaoru sama sekali tidak cerita. Apapun itu, yang jelas, Kaoru jadi temperamental. Diamnya bukan diam air yang tenang. Diamnya menyimpan gejolak. Dan aku yang sering kena imbasnya. Aku tidak suka itu. Sangat tidak suka.

Akhirnya Kaoru melempar rokok itu ke meja. Lalu dia diam saja. Aku meletakkan tas dan melepas sepatu boot. Aku sudah menyerah. Ku ambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Tora bahwa aku tidak jadi datang. Belum sempat kuletakkan ponsel, Tora sudah menelepon. Aku ragu. Kalau kujawab, aku takut Kaoru marah. Tapi aku juga tidak sampai hati menekan tombol reject. Aku putuskan akan menerima telpon di balkon saja. Tapi saat berdiri, tiba-tiba Kaoru mencengkeram lenganku dan menarikku. Spontan aku menjerit.

"Argh! Kaoru! Sakit!" teriakanku bertepatan ketika Kaoru merebut ponsel dan menerima telpon Tora.

Tora sepertinya mendengar keributanku, dia langsung bereaksi di telepon. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Tora. Mungkin Tora cemas padaku. Kaoru kesal dan membentak Tora. "Toshiya tidak bisa diganggu!"

Kaoru langsung menutup telepon tanpa mendengar jawaban Tora. Lalu dia membanting ponselku ke ranjang.

"Hey!" protesku.

Aku nggak bisa membiarkan Kaoru bertingkah seenaknya. Kami saling pandang garang.

"Apa?" bentaknya.

"Jangan kasar pada temanku!" aku membela Tora, dia kan tidak bersalah.

"Teman? Maksudmu selingkuhanmu?" tuduh Kaoru.

Aku pura-pura tertawa dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "Hahaha... Ada yang cemburu rupanya."

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya ingin kamu terus terang. Bilangnya main sendiri. Padahal kemarin sama Hakuei. Kemarinnya lagi sama Kiyoharu. Tiga hari lalu sama Tetsu. Empat hari lalu sama Sugizo. Hari ini sama Tora. Besok sama siapa? Hah! Mereka semua temanku Toshiya. Nggak mungkin aku nggak tau kamu pergi sama mereka. Sekalipun kamu nggak bilang terus terang, cepat atau lambat aku akan tau."

Aku mencibir. " Tentu saja! Matamu kan banyak. Sama banyaknya dengan wanita-wanita penghiburmu! Kau bisa main sama wanita manapun, memangnya aku tidak boleh main dengan laki-laki manapun yang aku mau? Kamu nggak berhak melarangku! Aku juga nggak pernah mencegahmu. Bahkan kalaupun kamu mneniduri mer-ARGH!"

Aku tersungkur ke ranjang. Pipiku berdenyut-denyut panas sekali. Aku tak melihat tangan Kaoru yang melayang begitu cepat tadi. Bukan pertama kali ini aku menerima tamparan Kaoru. Aku sudah terbiasa ditampar Kaoru. Anehnya, yang membuat aku heran pada diriku sendiri, aku selalu terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang muncul setiap kali menerima tamparan. Rasanya seolah baru pertama kali itu aku ditampar Kaoru. Sakitnya tak berhenti di pipi, tapi meresap hingga mengendap sampai ke dalam hati.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kaoru menunjuk wajahku.

Aku berusaha menahan airmataku. Sengaja aku menatap tajam, langsung ke matanya. "Buat aku diam kalau bisa. Fvcking bastard."

PLAKK!

Aku tersungkur lagi ke ranjang. Tak bisa kugambarkan rasa sakit yang kualami. Tak hanya di wajah, tapi juga rasa sakit yang mencengkeram hatiku. Aku tak tahan dengan kelakuan sok tiran Kaoru. Aku meraih benda apapun di dekatku lalu kulempari dia sambil menjerit-jerit.

"You fvcking sadistic moron! Stupid baka idiot! Heartless imbecil! Sama sekali nggak ngerti apa inginku! Yang kau pedulikan cuma sex denganku! Tanpa pernah sedikitpun ngerti apa mauku! Kau pikir aku apa? You treat me like a sex toy! You don't even thing about my heart! You never think about our relationship! As long as you still can fvck me! Kamu tak pernah anggap aku serius hanya karena temen cowokku banyak! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Kamu nggak pernah mikir! Kamu nggak punya hati! Nggak punya perasaan! Aku bahkan nggak yakin kamu tau apa itu hati dan perasaan!"

Aku meluapkan emosiku beserta makian dan tangis. Aku sudah tidak peduli akan sekejam apa Kaoru membalasku. Aku berhenti melemparinya saat kulihat kening Kaoru berdarah. Kaoru meraba darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Aku menggigit bibirku yang perih, menahan isak tangis.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my god!" desisku panik.

Aku segera mencari kotak P3K terdekat, sementara Kaoru meraih kain apapun yang paling dekat untuk menghentikan darahnya. Aku tau dia menahan sakit. Aku segera mengobati dan membalutkan perban di kepala Kaoru. Kami hanya diam. Saling pandang. Tanpa bicara. Tak ada kata maaf. Tak ada penyesalan. Aku justru menunggu, bagaimana Kaoru akan membalasku. Lama sekali kami diam hingga akhirnya Kaoru bicara.

"Sebanyak apapun laki-laki yang kau datangi, mereka nggak bisa menjawab masalahmu. Apalagi menghilangkan ketakutanmu."

"Aku tau." aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku sangat tau hal itu. Jawaban yang kucari ada pada Kaoru seorang.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan masalahmu padaku, Toshiya. Bagaimana bisa aku tau masalahmu."

Oh, rupanya ada juga hal yang tak diketahui Kaoru. Padahal masalah ini terkait erat dengan dia. Sungguh lucu.

"Haruskah aku yang bertanya, Kaoru? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah bisa menduganya?" Ya ampn, aku tak menyangka Kaoru bisa sebodoh ini. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Kaoru tidak peka sama sekali.

Akhirnya kami diam lagi. Anehnya kami saling memahami. Aku tau apa yang mendasari perilaku Kaoru yang uring-uringan. Dan Kaoru juga paham mengapa aku lebih sering hang out dengan cowok lain. Meski tidak tau persis alasannya, satu hal yang sama dari kami adalah... kami sama-sama resah akan sesuatu.

"Ingin cerita tidak?" tanya Kaoru memecah keheningan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Bukannya kau sendiri juga punya masalah."

Hening lagi.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memuntahkan isi hatiku. Mencoba menguak kebenaran. Memandang kenyataan yang pahit. Bahwa aku dan Kaoru sama-sama cowok. Masalahnya adalah aku jatuh cinta pada Kaoru dan aku ingin kami bisa hidup bahagia layaknya pasangan kekasih normal lain. Namun memikirkan watak Kaoru, aku tak yakin. It's just like a dream for me. Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, di mana ujung mimpi ini. Di mana hubungan kami akan berakhir. Bagaimana nasib cintaku terhadap Kaoru.

"Totchi." Kaoru bicara sambil merebahkan badan.

Aku ikut rebahan di sampingnya. "Ya?"

"Kehidupan manusia itu ibarat roda yang terus berputar. Tak akan berhenti di satu titik."

Aku mencari-cari tangan Kaoru. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menggenggam erat sebagai pegangan. Karena aku takut akan apa yang akan dikatakan Kaoru selanjutnya. Karena aku tak berani menebak inti kalimatnya.

"Kehidupan manusia itu juga seperti anak tangga. Jalannya naik turun, tidak lurus-lurus saja."

Kaoru balas menggenggam jemariku.

"Saat berada di fase yang nyaman, manusia cenderung ingin terus berada di sana. Sebisa mungkin dia akan mempertahankan hidupnya pada kondisi nyaman itu. Terutama ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia akan berusaha mempertahankan mati-matian. Walaupun mungkin apa yang dia lakukan itu akan mendapatkan pertentangan dari segala arah. Di titik ini akan terlihat betapa luar biasa kekuatan manusia.

Kaoru menarikku, membuatku memiringkan tubuh. Kami saling menatap. Mata Kaoru se-stoic biasanya. Anehnya, sekilas aku mendeteksi adanya kabut di sana.

"Namun, kadang manusia lupa. Karena sangat fokus pada apa yang dia perjuangkan. Manusia sering tidak memperhitungkan ada faktor X dalam kehidupan manusia. Yaitu, takdir."

Aku mengedipkan mata. Sekuat mungkin aku tahan air mataku.

"Kau tau tidak perbedaan antara nasib dan takdir?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Nasib masih bisa diubah. Dari miskin menjadi kaya. Dari buruk menjadi baik. Dari band indie amatir menjadi band kelas atas yang terkenal. Dan Tuhan tidak akan mengubah nasib seseorang kecuali orang itu sendiri yang berusaha."

Kaoru berhenti sebentar, membelai pipiku.

"Lalu takdir. Takdir adalah suatu ketentuan yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Takdir tidak bisa diubah meski manusia berusaha mati-matian. Sesakti apapun seseorang, ia bahkan tidak bisa lari dari takdirnya. Itu semacam ketetapan Tuhan yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Mau sebanyak apapun doa yang dipanjatkan. Mau sebanyak apapun airmata yang mengalir. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Takdir tidak bisa dilawan. Maka dari itu, disebut takdir karena tidak bisa diubah dengan kekuatan manusia."

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mata. Pandanganku memburam. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Rasanya ada batu besar yang menggumpal di dada. Dan ada sulur berduri yang menjalar dan meremas hatiku. Kaoru menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dia meraih tubuhku dan membuatku duduk di pangkuannya. Kaoru menyentuh bibirku yang sobek akibat tamparannya tadi.

"Contoh takdir yang paling mudah adalah... jenis kelamin."

Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya! Aku segera beranjak dari pangkuan Kaoru tapi dia menahanku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" tandasnya. Dia meremas kedua bahuku.

Aku berontak. "Aku tak mau dengar! Aku tak mau dengar! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR! Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Yah, aku menangis sesenggukan. Aku sudah tau apa maksud omongannya tadi. Aku sangat mengerti maksud Kaoru. Bahwa sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak akan bisa. Bahwa laki-laki tak bisa menjadi perempuan, sehebat apapun operasi plastiknya.

"Kamu harus dengar! Kamu harus menghadapi kenyataan!" Kaoru mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Aku menangis semakin histeris dan mencakar-cakar dia. Anehnya, Kaoru tidak berusaha menghindar. Seolah dia pantas menerimanya.

"Aku benci Kaoru!" jeritku. "Aku benci mengapa Kaoru harus menggunakan logika untuk urusan perasaan! Aku benci mengapa Kaoru harus memakai akal pikiran untuk urusan hati! Aku benci Kaoru yang perhitungan! Aku sangat benci Kaoru!" aku memukul-mukul badan Kaoru.

Kaoru membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau. Memukulnya, mencakarnya, bahkan menamparnya. Sampai akhirnya aku capek sendiri. Aku terduduk di lantai.

"Tak bisakah paling tidak kita mencobanya, Kaoru?" pintaku memelas.

"Aku nggak yakin."

"Please, beri kita kesempatan. We can, you know, try to explain it to, at least, to our parents. Your parents and mine."

Kaoru menghela nafas berat. "Kamu nggak ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Aku terdiam. Tentu saja aku ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami ke pantai. Pulang dari pantai kami salah ambil jalan dan tersesat. Karena sudah malam, Kaoru mengajakku menginap di rumah orangtuanya. Saat itu aku senang sekali, kupikir Kaoru akan memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya. Awalnya aku senang karena sambutan Tuan dan Nyonya Niikura begitu hangat. Yah, mengingat latar belakang ayah Kaoru sebagai ketua klan Niikura, geng yang paling disegani di sana. Kami makan malam bersama dan bercanda. Suasananya akrab dan menyenangkan. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Niikura menanyakan masalah pendamping hidup padaku. Lalu menceritakan bahwa Kaoru sedang mempertimbangkan seorang nona dari keluarga pengusaha kaya raya. Malamnya aku tidur di kamar Kaoru dan kami bertengkar. Memang tidak sampai berteriak tapi cukup membuat keluarga Niikura terbangun di tengah malam. Karena aku nekat keluar dari rumah itu. Kaoru berhasil menubrukku jatuh dan menamparku. Begitu sadar aku menangis, Kaoru tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku mencium bibir Kaoru dan bilang, "I love you, Kaoru-sama." Kami baikan dan Kaoru menyeretku masuk rumah. Begitu berbalik, kami sangat terkejut karena Tuan dan Nyonya Niikura sudah berdiri tertegun menatap kami. Besoknya saat pamit, kedua orangtua Kaoru tak mau menemuiku. Hatiku perih kalau ingat peristiwa itu.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Kaoru!" desakku.

"Mengapa bukan kau sendiri saja!" balasnya.

"Apa? Harusnya kamu! Kamu kan-"

"Apa? Because i'm on top? Because you're on the bottom? Because i'm your seme so i have to do anything? Don't be a fool! You're not a kid anymore. Kamu sendiri yang ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Niikura. Berusahalah dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu."

"What do you mean?" aku berteriak. Si bedebah ini berkata seolah ini masalahku seorang dan dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Ternyata dia lebih kejam dari yang kukira.

"Ugh!" aku berusaha menonjok dia tapi dia menangkap tanganku dan mendorongku ke ranjang. Dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan tubuhku.

"Lepaskan! Engh! Lepas! Hhh! Emh! Lepaskan aku!" aku meronta.

"Don't you remember Toshiya?" Kaoru berbisik di telingaku. "You're the one who force your ownself to step into my life. I never asked you in."

"Fvck you!" jeritku.

Aku menendangnya dan kami bergumul di lantai kamar hotel. Aku berusaha menggigitnya, memukuli, menonjok, menendang dan mencakar. Aku menyerang Kaoru sekuat tenaga. "All you want is just sex from me! And now let me tell you what I want from you Niikura Kaoru! I want your dead! I want to kill you! If I can't make you mine then I won't let anybody else to have you! So death is the only way for you!"

Kami berguling-guling, menabrak apapun dan semuanya menjadi berantakan. Sungguh! Aku benci orang ini! Aku benci! Dia bukan Kaoru yang aku kenal! Dia bukan Kaoru yang kuinginkan! Aku menyerang Kaoru terus. Kaoru hanya menghindar saja. Dia sama sekali tak membalas. Aku merasa di atas angin. Sampai akhirnya dia lengah dan aku berhasil memukulnya. Tepat mengenai luka di kepalanya. Darah mengalir lagi dari luka di kening Kaoru. Kali ini aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menghajar dia semampuku. Dia marah, menindihku dan berhasil mengunci gerakanku. Aku hanya bisa meronta tapi tak mampu berbuat banyak selain memaki-maki dia.

"BAJINGAN! BEDEBAH BRENGSEK! ERGH!"

"DASAR JALANG!"

"KEPARAT!"

"BITCH!"

"YOU'RE SON OF A BITCH!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Kaoru menggamparku berkali-kali sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Mulutku terasa asin. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku yang robek. Aku mati rasa. Tapi aku tak mau kalah dari Kaoru. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah. Aku tantang matanya. Aku tau itu akan membuatnya menggila. Karena Kaoru tak biasa ditentang. Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan memang. Tapi aku tidak mau hancur begitu saja. Aku terima tiap tamparan dan pukulan dari Kaoru. Aku bahkan tak berharap masih hidup setelah ini. Karena aku tak akan sanggup hidup dengan sakit seperih ini. Aku mungkin bisa menahan sakit di badanku. But I'm not so sure that I can stand through this. Aku tak kuat menahan luka dan perih di hatiku. Melihat wajahnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, membuatku sangat muak. Aku ingin lari dari monster ini. Aku tunggu saat dia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuhku. Lalu kutendang dia dan aku bangkit dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Aku segera menuju pintu kamar hotel. Nafasku terengah, jantungku berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba Kaoru menyentakkan tubuhku dari belakang.

"Akh!" aku menjerit. Tubuhku menghantam pintu.

Kaoru mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. "Mau ke mana kau dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Aku menendang dan mendorong dia. "Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Argh!"

Kaoru gigih menarikku. Aku menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah.

"AWW!" teriak Kaoru tertahan.

Tak membuang waktu, aku segera berlari. Kaoru mengejarku. Di sepanjang koridor orang-orang melihat kami. Aku tak peduli. Aku terus lari. Di belokan aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Segera aku minta maaf lalu berdiri. Tapi kakiku terkilir! Sial! Di saat segenting ini! Aku lari lagi sambil terpincang-pincang. Sempat aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari-cari Kaoru, apakah masih mengejarku. Tak ada sosoknya. Aku sedikit lega. Aku menurunkan kecepatanku. Lariku melambat. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Dunia terasa berputar. Aku bersandar pada dinding hotel. Lalu, perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**~tbc~**

**Finished 05/10/2010**

**Last edited 07/03/2011**

**~Rokka~**

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Undecided 3**

**19/10/2010**

**Title : Undecided**

**Author : Rokka**

**Chapter(s) : 3 of 5  
>Genre : drama<br>Rating : 17+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : KaoruxToshiya<strong>

**Summary : Because I love you. I love every single thing in you.**

**Disclaimer : don't remind me, please**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Bau harum teh menggugah kesadaranku. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Ada di mana ini? Pintu geser? Tatami? Ini bukan di hotel! Aku segera duduk, panik. Orang-orang berjas hitam mengelilingiku. Aku tau siapa mereka. Para bodyguard keluarga Niikura. Ada apa ini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mataku nanar menangkap sosok laki-laki paruh baya di sana. Sedang duduk, merokok, dan menerawang. Aku segera membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Tuan Niikura." bibirku bergetar mengucap namanya.

"Tak perlu bertata krama. Langsung saja, sejak kapan hubungan kalian seperti ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Sejak saya bergabung dengan band Kaoru."

"Itu sudah berapa lama?" kejarnya.

"Kurang lebih sebelas tahun."

Tuan Niikura mematikan puntung rokoknya. "Tadinya aku tidak percaya dengan laporan orang-orangku. Tapi, sudah berbeda setelah mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri. Hah, anakku itu... bisa-bisanya menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini selama itu. Benar-benar anak yang keterlaluan. Hh, bocah naif. Mengira aku tak akan mengetahui semua perbuatannya. Katakan, ee... siapa namamu?"

"Toshiya." jawabku.

"Ya, Toshiya. Katakan, kalian melakukan hubungan suami-istri?"

Blush! Wajahku memerah. Tak kusangka orang seterhormat Tuan Niikura bisa bertanya hal seperti itu dengan santai.

"Hah, sudahlah, tak perlu kau jawab. Wajahmu sudah mewakili. Yang lebih penting daripada itu, apakah luka-lukamu itu... oleh Kaoru?"

Aku menerawang, menatap lantai agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ada sepercik perih yang menetes-netes di hatiku. Sakit.

"Namun, ini karena kesalahan saya sendiri. Telah membuat marah Kaoru."

"Apa? Kau membuat anakku yang dingin itu bisa marah? Hahahahahhah..."

Ya ampun. Aku ngeri dengan persamaan ayah dan anak keluarga Niikura. Mereka seperti kotak hadiah, susah ditebak.

"Boleh saya tau, mengapa saya ada di tempat ini?"

Tuan Niikura bersidekap. "Memastikan bahwa yang dilaporkan orang-orangku itu benar. Ingin kudengar dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Saya mengakui semuanya, Tuan." segera saja aku memotong. Aku ingin sesi wawancara ini cepat berakhir. Aura Tuan Niikura begitu menekan. Tak heran Kaoru punya hawa yang mengintimidasi. Pasti didapat dari ayahnya ini.

"Katakan, apa kau mencintai anakku?"

"Sangat. Saya sangat mencintai Kaoru. Saya rela melakukan apa saja demi Kaoru." aku meremas kedua tanganku.

"Apa kau juga rela berkorban demi Kaoru?" tanya Tuan Niikura lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, asalkan Kaoru bahagia, saya ikut bahagia."

Tuan Niikura berdiri dan membuka pintu geser yang mengarah pada taman. "Walaupun itu berarti kamu yang menderita, asalkan Kaoru bahagia, kamu akan tetap rela berkorban?"

"Haik."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu mudah bagiku mengatakannya. Tinggalkan Kaoru."

Petir menyambar di kepalaku. Sangat terkejut aku mendengar perkataan Tuan Niikura. Kalimat yang sangat menusuk jantungku. Tajam, tanpa perasaan. Sampai aku bingung apakah telingaku tidak salah dengar. "Maaf?"

"Kami tidak membencimu, Toshiya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau berikan pada keluarga Niikura. Keturunan."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Masalah ini, yang membuat hatiku robek dan kepalaku seakan mau pecah.

"Sekalipun kau mampu memberikan cinta kasih yang tak terbatas pada Kaoru. Kau tak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan. Karena itu hentikan hubungan kalian sampai di sini. Umur kalian sudah berapa? Sebaiknya berhentilah bermain-main. Hadapi kenyataan. Sudah saatnya kalian hidup mapan. Beristri. Punya anak. Dan hidup bahagia. Tentu kau juga menginginkan kehidupan harmonis senormal itu kan?"

Tolong, aku tidak mau menangis. Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahanku.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai anakku, biarkan dia menikah, punya anak dari rahim istrinya, dan hidup alami seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya."

"Apakah Anda pikir bahwa kehidupan seperti itu yang diinginkan Kaoru?" aku tidak mempercayai mulutku sendiri tetapi faktanya aku masih ingin melawan. Aku masih ingin menyangkal semua yang dikatakan laki-laki paruh baya di hadapanku ini. Meski dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mengakui kebenaran kalimatnya.

"Tentu, setiap laki-laki normal menginginkan hal itu."

"Maksud Anda, saya tidak normal?"

"Mau jadi apa kau, itu bukan urusanku, selama kau tidak mengganggu ketentraman keluarga Niikura. Tapi lain lagi kalai kehadiranmu di keluarga kami seperti duri dalam daging. Kau pasti tidak berpikir bahwa setelah kejadian di kediaman keluarga kami kemarin, istriku, ibunya Kaoru, dirawat di rumah sakit. Terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya."

Lagi, kejadian lagi...

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menyuruh orang-orangku untuk memperingatkanku dulu sekali. Tapi kau membohongi kami. Kau bilang akan melepas Kaoru demi kebaikannya. Tetapi ternyata kalian diam-diam masih berhubungan. Tapi aku sendiri memahami kesulitanmu. Berada satu band dengan orang yang dicintaim tentu tak mudah memutus hubungan kalian begitu saja. Apalagi bila Kaoru juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Aku tercenung. "Tidak, saya... Saya minta maaf, Tuan Niikura. Tapi saya tidak bermaksud membohongi siapapun. MEmang kesalahan saya tak bisa menolak Kaoru. Namun, saya ragu apakah Kaoru mempunyai perasaan cinta terhadap saya. Dia tak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Walaupun sudah berpacaran selama sebelas tahun lebih, saya sendiri tidak bisa memastikan perasaan Kaoru terhadap saya."

"Hahaha... Kamu ini benar-benar bodoh, Toshiya. Aku sangat tau sifat anakku. Tak mudah baginya memasukkan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Memang banyak wanita atau mungkin pria sepertimu yang selalu mengikutinya. Namun harus kuakui, hanya kau yang sampai mendapat tempat di hatinya. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi, kalau memang Kaoru tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap kamu, dia tidak akan bertahan sampai sebelas tahun denganmu. Tak pernah kulihat dia sebimbang ini. Biasanya dia cekatan dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun, sepertinya kondisinya berbeda kalau menyangkut sudah menyangkut kamu. Mengejutkan."

Benarkah itu? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar, tak ada seorangpun yang tahan dengan sifat dingin Kaoru. Lagipula, aku tau Kaoru, kalau memang tidak menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang, dia pasti sudah menjauhinya. Ingin sekali aku berbahagia dengan perkataan Tuan Niikura. Seandainya saja dalam situasi yang lain, aku akan tertawa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Saya sangat tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Yah, sudah-sudah. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bersedia melakukan permintaanku."

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot. Maafkan saya, tapi, saya tidak bisa memutuskan. Karena keputusan saya tergantung dari keputusan Kaoru. Kalau memang Kaoru sudah bosan dan membuang saya, saya akan pergi dari hidup Kaoru tanpa harus Anda sendiri yang meminta. Jadi, sebaiknya, Anda bertanya pada putra Anda sendiri."

Tuan Niikura menatap mataku. "Pantas Kaoru menyukaimu. Sungguh berani dan... sangat memuja Kaoru. Dengar anak muda, aku bertanya padamu karena Kaoru tak mampu mengambil keputusan. Sudah kubilang kan, baru kali ini dia bimbang. Maka dari itu, tak ada cara lain selain bertanya dan meminta padamu. Bisakah kau tinggalkan Kaoru?"

Aku diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, aku tak mau menjawab,

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dari Kaoru? Uang? Sex?"

"Bukan! Saya sangat mencintai Kaoru!"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang kamu inginkan itu hanya mimpi semu belaka? Faktanya, tak ada kehidupan egois seperti itu. Kaoru akan meneruskan klan Niikura. Tak butuh segala hal berbau dongeng seperti itu. Kau harus mengerti, duniamu dan dunia Kaoru berbeda. Mungkin keluarga Hara tak begitu memusingkan urusan pentingnya keturunan. Tapi dalam klan Niikura, tak bisa mengesampingkan perkara keturunan. Akan sangat riskan bagi klan kami kalau seorang Kaoru, pemimpin klan selanjutnya, punya skandal dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Katakan, apa kau bisa menguatkan posisi Kaoru? Sedangkan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Kaoru adalah keturunan yang akan mengukuhkan posisi klan Niikura dalam memimpin kelompok kami."

Aku tak tau urusan keluarga Kaoru serumit ini. Dan... masalah keturunan? Hatiku remuk mendengarnya. Aku tau aku tak akan bisa...

"Kalau sampai keluarga dari calon pengantin wanita mengetahui skandal ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa menggantikannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menguatkan daya finansial dan otoritas klan Niikura. Aku tak mengatakan saat ini klan Niikura sedang terancam. Tapi bagi kami, pernikahan diplomatik seperti ini sangat penting. Untuk meneguhkan kekuasaan klan Niikura. Dan kau adalah ancaman besar bagi kami."

Sungguh. Aku tak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku harus bagaimana? Kaoru tak pernah mengatakan dengan jujur permasalahan ini. Bagaimana aku harus bereaksi?

"Otoo-san."

Bagaikan dikirim untuk menyelamatkanku, Kaoru mendadak muncul dari balik pintu geser. Dia membungkuk lalu duduk dengan sopan di depanku, memunggungiku, seolah melindungiku.

"Nah, cepat sekali kau muncul. Siapa yang memberitaumu?" Tuan Niikura ikut duduk lalu menyalakan rokok.

"Too-san, kalau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Toshiya mengapa tidak menghubungi saya dulu."

"Layakkah kamu bilang begitu, Kaoru?" Tuan Niikura membentak Kaoru. Beliau melempar puntung rokok yang menyala ke arah Kaoru. Semua orang di ruangan terkesiap kaget. "Kalau tidak dengan cara begini, apa mungkin kau membawa mainanmu ini ke hadapan ayahmu? Beberapa hari lalu kau bawa dia ke rumah, kukira kau sudah punya keberanian mengakui perbuatan nistamu! Ternyata kau hanya memperkenalkan dia sebagai teman! Ayah benar-benar kecewa padamu. Ayah tak mengira kamu sepengecut itu!"

BUAGH! Tuan Niikura meninku permukaan meja. Kami semua waspada. Meski begitu, aku lihat Kaoru berusaha tetap tenang.

"Too-san."

"Jangan bilang kau menunggu waktu yang tepat! Sebelas tahun kau bisa menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini! Sebelas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Kaoru! Kau pikir bisa bersembunyi selamanya dariku? Kau tidak berpikir ayahmu ini bisa mengetahui kebusukanmu! Ayah sudah tau sejak dulu! Tapi sengaja diam saja karena menunggu kau sendiri yang mengakuinya! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Masih saja main kucing-kucingan! Baru setelah ayah bertindak, kau baru mau mengaku? Klan Niikura tidak membutuhkan pemimpin yang pengecut! Mati saja sana!"

Bruak! Tuan Niikura melempar patung hiasan kecil di meja ke Kaoru. Aku mendorong Kaoru tapi Kaoru memutar balik posisi tubuh kami. Sehingga tetap dia yang terkena. Lukanya berdarah. AKu tercekat menatap darah merah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Wah, romantis sekali. Huh, lihat lukamu itu Kaoru. Itukah hubungan yang selama ini kau jalani? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan pertengkaran. Jangan tanya ayah tau darimana. Ayah punya semua buktinya. Ayah tau semuanya!"

Srak! Tuan Niikura melempar kumpulan foto ke wajah Kaoru. Semuanya foto Kaoru dan aku dalam berbagai situasi, di berbagai tempat. Kaoru dan aku di bar, main PS, berpelukan, berciuman, makan, berantem, liburan, dan banyak lagi.

"Bahkan ayah juga tau ini!"

Tuan Niikura menunjuk HDTV di sisi dinding. Aku dan Kaoru terkejut saat sebuah video diputar. Itu video saat Kaoru ulang tahun. Kami merayakannya berdua saja. Kaoru membuatku mabuk berat saat itu dan kami...

"Ahh...ahhh...Kao..ngh..hh...more...angkh..."

"Hhmm...mhh...ah...hah...Totchi... nghh..."

Aku dan Kaoru tak berani menatap rekaman kami sendiri. Aku hanya menunduk menatap lantai. Jantungku berdebar.

"Too-san, cukup."

BUAGH! Tuan Niikura menendang Kaoru hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Aku menutup mulutku. Tak tahan melihat Kaoru dihajar oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Kubiarkan kau bebas melakukan apa saja karena aku tau kau tak pernah serius dengan semua mainanmu! Sekarang kalau begini kejadiannya, kau bisa apa. Hah! Melepaskan diri dari Toshiya saja kau tidak bisa! Begini yang kau sebut penerus klan Niikura? Leluhurmu tak akan senang! Kau dan Toshiya mati saja sana! Buat apa ibumu melahirkan anak tak berbakti sepertimu! Dasar anak durhaka!"

Tubuhku gemetar hebat memandang Kaoru yang hanya menahan sakit. Aku ngeri melihat Tuan Niikura menghajar Kaoru. Amarah yang meledak-ledak. Hasrat untuk menghancurkan anak sendiri. Semua pengawal tak ada yang

berani bertindak. Aku sendiri begitu takut pada Tuan Niikura melebihi rasa takutku pada Kaoru. Kalau aku tidak membela Kaoru, aku akan merasa bersalah. Tapi kalau aku membela Kaoru, aku takut Tuan Niikura semakin marah dan semakin kalap. Saat ini saja dia seolah tidak peduli Kaoru akan hidup atau mati.

"Camkan itu!" teriak Tuan Niikura lalu kembali duduk.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, menatap tubuh Kaoru yang babak belur dan berdarah. Namun, seolah tak merasakan apa-apa, Kaoru dengan tenang mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya lalu mengelap darah. Setelah itu Kaoru bersujud dan meminta maaf.

"Too-san. Maaf."

"Diam kau, Kaoru!" bentak Tuan Niikura. Lalu Tuan Niikura mendekatiku. Kaoru bersiaga, menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghalangi Tuan Niikura.

"Minggir Kau! Aku tak akan menyakiti mainanmu ini karena memandang nama Hara."

Kaoru beringsut. Tuan Niikura menatapku sadis.

"Saat ini, ayahmu belum tau apa-apa, Toshiya. Sedangkan ibumu tadi pagi sudah meminta maaf. Kurasa, ibumu sudah tau hubungan kalian sejak dulu tapi diam saja. Asalkan anak tunggalnya bahagia, begitu katanya. Cih!"

Aku meremas jemariku.

"Sekarang, kau lihat Kaoru!" Tuan Niikura menggerakkan kepalaku, membuatku memandang Kaoru. Melihat dengan jelas luka-luka Kaoru. "Kau lihat itu. Semua luka Kaoru itu. Semua itu karena kesalahanmu! Kau yang menyebabkan Kaoru terluka dan menderita. Kau yang jadi penyebab semua penderitaan Kaoru. Kalau tak ada, Kaoru tak akan mengalami ini semua. Salahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Lalu Tuan Niikura mendekati Kaoru, " Dengar Kaoru. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mainanmu yang kau anggap berharga itu, dan keluarganya, maka, semua itu akibat kesalahanmu sendiri."

Tuan Niikura menjauhi kami, menuju pintu. "Kalau benar kalian memang saling mencintai, pikirkan keputusan kalian baik-baik. Jangan mengatakan aku ini orang tua yang kejam. Semua itu demi kebaikan kalian sendiri."

Oh, Tuhan... Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

"Obati luka-luka mereka. Lalu antarkan mereka ke tempat konser Dir en grey. Bereskan juga tempat ini. Sakamoto bisa ngamuk kalau rumahnya berantakan." titah Tuan Niikura pada pengawalnya.

Bersama hembusan angin, beliau pergi dengan diikuti beberapa pengawal.

"Tuan muda." seorang pengawal segera menghampiri Kaoru.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Toshiya." kata Kaoru.

"Tuan muda, maafkan kami." ledua pengawal Kaoru yang lain tiba-tiba bersujud pada Kaoru.

Kaoru tak bereaksi. Lebih konsentrasi pada rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Mungkinkah Kaoru merasa tindakan ayahnya kejam? Atau mungkin Kaoru sudah siap mental dalam menghadapi ayahnya? Tidakkah Kaoru dendam pada ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau Tuan Niikura benar, bahwa sebenarnya memang aku yang pantas disalahkan? Benarkah aku yang bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Kaoru? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sekalipun Kaoru bersikap dingin dan tak pernah mengatakan cintanya padaku, aku tak pernah menginginkan Kaoru celaka. Meski tadi aku bilang ingin membunuh Kaoru, namun aku tak sungguh-sungguh. Aku tak ingin ada kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Kaoru.

"Sebaiknya, anda tidak menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Salah satu dari kami akan membawa mobil anda ke hotel. Sedangkan anda dan Nona Toshiya akan kami antar dengan mobil yang sudah disediakan Tuan Besar."

"Hm." jawab Kaoru sekedarnya lalu berpaling padaku setelah si pengawal selesai mengobati lukanya. "Totchi, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pura-pura oke padahal aku gemetar. "Jangan cemaskan aku. Lukamu sendiri lebih parah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Kaoru melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Kaoru... Itukah yang membuat pikiranmu berat? Itukah yang membuatmu gelisah?"

Kaoru diam saja.

"Benarkah ayahmu memintamu me-meninggalkan aku? Ta-tapi kau tidak melakukannya sehingga ayahmu marah? Benarkah kau harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayahmu? Benarkah kau akan jadi ketua klan Niikura selanjutnya? Apakah semua yang dikatakan ayahmu itu benar?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan kau pikirkan itu!" Kaoru membentakku.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku juga! Aku ikut menanggung akibatnya!"

"Kalau memang semua itu benar, terus kamu mau apa? Kau bisa apa?" teriak Kaoru.

Aku menghapus airmataku yang berlinang.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Pikirkan konser." kata Kaoru.

Aku bangkit. Kakiku yang kram terasa sakit. Kucoba berjalan selangkah, aku tak mampu. Sudah pasti jalanku pincang. Tiba-tiba Kaoru menggendongku, seperti mempelai pria membawa mempelai wanita. Wajahku memanas. AKu mengalungkan tangan ke leher Kaoru. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Dalam hatiku memohon agar keadaan tidak lebih buruk dari ini.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat konser, Kaoru lebih banyak diam di mobil. Kupikir, Kaoru tak akan membicarakan masalah kami lagi. Yang membuatku selalu takjub akan sifat stoicnya itu. Aku pun tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi. Meski kepalaku serasa mau pecah memikirkannya. Menyadari bahwa saatnya telah tiba. Mau tak mau akan terjadi perubahan besar dalam kehidupan kami. Cepat atau lambat, masing-masing dari kami harus membuat keputusan yang tepat. Lebih dari itu, kami harus menanggung konsekuensi dari keputusan yang kami buat. Seumur hidup.

"Totchi," Kaoru menyentuhku. Tangan kami bersentuhan. Terkait erat.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ya, Kaoru-sama?"

Dia menatap tepat ke kedua bola mataku. Samar kulihat ada senyum di wajah tampannya. Yang terkadang membuatku heran dengan sifat kejam di balik wajah dingin itu. Namu berhubungan selama sebelas tahun lebih dengan Kaoru membuatku siap mental akan perubahan sikap Kaoru. Yang kadang manis dan lembut seperti permen loli. Kadang bengis dan kejam seperti gelegar guntur dan sambaran petir. Membuatku kadang tertawa aneh. Karena bersama Kaoru aku bisa merasakan cinta yang membara dan memabukkan. Di saat yang bersamaan aku juga merasakan derita tanpa akhir.

Kaoru membelai rambutku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangannya.

"Tampil bagus untukku malam ini." bisiknya.

"Tentu." jawabku pelan.

Kaoru mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibir kami pun menyatu. Dalam desah nafas. Dalam satu rasa.

Turun dari mobil lagi-lagi Kaoru menggendongku. Kedua pengawal Kaoru memaksa mengantar kami ke backstage. Mereka berbicara sebentar dengan Kaoru lalu pergi. Semua orang di backstage memandang kami. Tergambar cemas sekaligus lega di wajah mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum kekanakan. Inoue-san menghampiri kami. Die, Shinya dan Kyo juga.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue-san mewakili yang lain. "Darimana saja kalian? Semua orang mencarimu, Toshiya. Kaoru bilang tau kamu di mana. Tapi kami khawatir karena Kaoru pergi mencarimu sendiri saja. Seharusnya kau menyuruh orang, Kaoru. Lain kali jangan begini lagi. Oke?" Inoue-san mengakhiri ceramah singkatnya.

"Maafkan kami." Kaoru membungkuk.

Aku turun dari gendongan Kaoru. "Inoue-san, tolong jangan salahkan Kaoru. Saya yang menyebabkan semua ini. Tadi waktu jalan-jalan saya tersandung dan kaki saya kram. Saya lupa membawa ponsel dan dompet. Saya juga lupa jalan kembali ke hotel. Hanya Kaoru yang tau saya pergi ke mana. Jadi saya menunggu Kaoru. Kalau Kaoru sadar saya tidak kembali tepat waktu, pasti Kaoru mencari saya. Begitu pikir saya. Maaf." aku tepaksa berbohong.

"Sudahlah, jangan diulangi lagi. Yang penting kalian sudah kembali dengan selamat. Tapi, luka di bibirmu? Dan luka di kepalamu, Kaoru? Kalian tidak berkelahi kan?"

Semua orang memandang kami penuh rasa ingin tau. Aku tak mampu menjawab. Sebab, salah bicara akan membuat Kaoru marah.

"Ada yang lapor padaku, kalian bertengkar di koridor hotel." Inoue menatao Kaoru, meminta penjelasan.

"Kalau yang itu, aku hanya mencegah Toshiya keluar. Aku suruh dia istirahat di hotel tapi dida malah pergi."

Inoue dan yang lain seolah masih menunggu Kaoru menjelaskan tentang luka-luka kami. Herannya, Kaoru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sebaiknya kami bersiap dulu." Kaoru permisi pada semuanya, aku mengikuti dengan kai terpincang-pincang.

Shinya sempat memegang lenganku, aku menatapnya penuh arti dan membisikkan kata 'nanti' padanya. Shinya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sempat kulihat Inoue bertanya pada Die dan Kyo tapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Di kamar ganti, aku segera memakai kostum yang disiapkan untukku. Kuperhatikan luka di sudut bibirku. Hh, pantas Inoue-san sampai perlu bertanya. Memang sih terasa perih. Tapi tak kusangka terlihat seburuk itu. Penata rias harus kreatif menyamarkan lukaku. Dan aku harus mati-matian menahan sakit agar jalanku tidak pincang. Keluar dari kamar ganti, penata rias menyambutku. Ia tidak berani bertanya tentang lukaku. Namun aku tau orang ini dan semua orang yang lain bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Kaoru. Kulirik Kaoru di sampingku, yang sedang ditangani penata rias lain. Dia tampak tenang. Namun Kaoru menebarkan aura dingin yang menakutkan.

Lima menit sebelum konser dimulai, kami berlima berkumpul dan melakukan ritual. Berdoa dan menyorakkan semangat. Berharap konser malam ini sukses sepeti konser-konser sebelumnya. Sejenak aku lupa akan masalah pribadiku. Aku tampil gila-gilaan untuk menyalurkan frustrasi. Selain itu, aku tak ingin mengecewakan Kaoru. Dan yang lebih penting, aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk semua fans Dir en grey yang menonton konser kami. Cinta dari para fans selalu mengalirkan energi dahsyat yang membakar jiwaku. Aku merasa hidup. Aku merasa dicintai. Aku merasa bebanku terangkat. Teriakan, pujian, dan air mata para fans mengikis luka hatiku. Aku bisa tertawa bahagia meski hatiku remuk. Namun tawaku lenyap saat kulihat seorang wanita tersenyum malu pada Kaoru, usai konser, di backstage. Hatiku berkata... Itu wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kaoru...

**~tbc~**

**Finished 24/10/2010**

**Last edited 12/03/2011**

**~Rokka~**

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Undecided 4**

**24/10/2010**

**Title : Undecided**

**Author : Rokka**

**Chapter(s) : 4 of 5  
>Genre : drama<br>Rating : 17+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : KaoruxToshiya<strong>

**Summary : Because I love you. I love every single thing in you.**

**Disclaimer : don't remind me, please**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Hampir pukul dua pagi. Aku berjalan di lorong hotel. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Kepalaku pusing tapi aku tidak mabuk. Di bar tadi aku hanya duduk-duduk saja. Sekedar menunjukkan eksistensiku. Minum alkohol tak sampai dua gelas. Mereka mengataiku penakut. Aku bilang, aku tak mau kecantikanku pudar oleh minuman keras. Mereka semua sudah mabuk saat aku pergi. Jadi tak ada yang kehilangan aku. Hh, aku butuh teman bicara. Kuharap Shinya belum tidur. Dia pergi dari bar lebih dulu dari aku. Seharusnya si ramping itu sudah ada di kamarnya. Aku membuka pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati Shinya dan Die.

"Ngghh...ah,ah...aahh..ungh...owkh...nghh...Die...harder...ungh..."

"So...hh, tight... hh,hh...Shin...ah, mmhh..."

Shinya dan Die di atas ranjang. Telanjang. Die di atas. Shinya di bawah. Die di antara kedua kaki Shinya. Shinya meremas bahu Die. Keduanya tak sadar aku membuka pintu. Hh... aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan lari ke kamar Kyo. Kali ini aku mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Aku tak mau insiden pertama terulang kembali. Walaupun aku tak yakin Yoshiki ada di sini. Lama aku ketuk tapi tak ada jawaban. Ah! Baka! Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Bukannya Kyo tadi masih di bar sama teman-temannya? Ck! Aku berdecak kesal. Pada siapa aku harus curhat dini hari begini? Aku masuk kamar. Mengganti tubedressku dengan lingerie lalu aku membanting tubuh ke ranjang. Baru kusadari kamar ini sudah rapi kembali. Mungkin Kaoru sudah menyuruh pelayan hotel membereskannya tadi.

Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Mencoba mengusir sepiku. Tapi pikiran tentang Kaoru dan wanita itu melintas cepat di benakku. Dan secepat itu pula aku mengusir pikiran bodoh itu. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup. Aku butuh ketenangan. Maka kumatikan rokokku. Kubereskan semua barangku. Aku ganti baju dengan kaos dan celana jeans. Terakhir aku tinggalkan memo untuk Kaoru bahwa aku pulang lebih dulu. Dengan santai aku keluar hotel. Taksi membawaku ke bandara setempat. Aku terbang ke rumah orangtuaku.

"Totchi?" Ibu terkejut melihatku.

"Kaa-san." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Ibu balas memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian ayahku muncul.

"Totchi? Mengapa tidak menelepon terlebih dahulu? Ayah kan bisa menjemputmu. Kemari, anakku."

Aku melepas pelukan ibu lalu dengan ceria aku memeluk ayahku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan sewaktu kecil.

"Otoo-san..."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Bandmu sukses?" tanya ayah setelah mencium keningku.

"Semua oke. Semalam konsernya luar biasa! Too-san tau? Panggungnya lebar sekali sampai aku tak tahan untuk berlarian. Aku terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi semua orang mengira itu hanya aksi panggung! Hahaha... Padahal kakiku sakit sekali. Bibirku juga. Sungguh terlalu. Mereka pikir rockstar punya badan dari baja mungkin. Hahaha..."

"Kau ini bisa saja, Totchi. Ayo, ayo, temani ayahmu ini sarapan dulu. Sudah lama kita tidak makan pagi bersama. Ibu, tolong ya..." ayah menggandengku menuju ruang makan.

Kami duduk, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Aku perhatikan ayahku dengan cermat. Masih tampan walau rambutnya sudah beruban. Kupikir sekarang ayah lebih kurus. Tapi dia tidak akan terima kalau aku bilang begitu. Kami bertiga makan dengan santai. Sesekali diselingi obrolan. Perasaanku saja atau ibu memang makan sedikit ya?

"Totchi, maaf, ayah tidak bisa menemanimu. Belakangan ini perusahaan mengalami masalah agak berat. Ayah harus bekerja lebih keras agar masalahnya cepat selesai." ayah berdiri.

Ibu merapikan jas ayah dan tas kerjanya.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan perusahaan lain?" tanyaku iseng.

Ayah berhenti sebentar dan menatapku. "Darimana kau tau?"

Aku tersenyum walau jantungku berdebar, memikirkan sejuta kemungkinan buruk. "Hehe, hanya menebak. Ayah jarang berkata berat kalau hanya masalah intern perusahaan. Seingatku begitu."

Ayah mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Kadang ayah merasa, kamu punya bakat bekerja di kantor juga, Totchi. Tapi ayah tak mau memaksamu. Kamu memang dan akan selalu menjadi anak ayah. Tak peduli apapun pilihan hidup yang kau ambil."

Aku menunjukkan senyum polos anak-anakku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ayah masih berpendapat seperti itu setelah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kaoru? Aku menatap punggung ayahku hingga menghilang. Ibu membereskan meja makan dan dapur. Aku masih makan beberapa kue lagi. Hehehe... aku sangat merindukan kue-kue buatan ibuku.

"Totchi, setelah ini kau ingin istirahat?" Ibu duduk di seberangku.

"Mungkin, aku masih ingin makan dulu. Kuenya lezat sekali." aku tak memperhatikan ekspresi ibu.

"Baiklah. Ibu pikir juga begitu. Lukamu sepertinya cukup serius kelihatannya, jadi memang sebaiknya kau istirahat. Nanti saja ibu bicara denganmu." Ibu menghela nafas.

Jarang sekali ibu bersikap seperti ini. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Ibu tersenyum lembut. "Tak ada apa-apa, Totchi. Ibu hanya ingin bicara, ee... ngobrol seperti ibu dan anak biasa. Setelah makan kue, tidurlah, ibu akan membersihkan kamarmu."

"Tidak, biar kulakukan sendiri. Aku sudah besar Kaa-san."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ibu keluar dulu. Barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari sudah habis."

"Perlu kutemani belanja?"

"Tidak, kau jaga rumah saja."

"Oke. Kalau perlu jemputan telfon ya."

Ibu hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku. Selesai makan, aku segera membawa travel bag dan tasku ke kamar. Aku letakkan benda itu di lantai lalu aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Aku rindu kamarku. Aku rindu masa kecilku. Aku rindu ketika aku masih polos. Sebelum aku kenal Kaoru. Sebelum aku kenal cinta. Sebelum aku menjebloskan diri dalam dunia Kaoru. Aku merindukan kebebasan. Kucoba memejamkan mata. Bayangan Kaoru dan segala permasalahan kami menyerbu otakku, menyerang hatiku. Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku tak bisa istirahat. Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Ayah, Ibu...aku takut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Aku takut kehilangan kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Kaoru. Walaupun begitu, aku tau aku tak bisa melawan Tuan Niikura. Ayah... Semoga ini hanya pikiran negatifku saja. Semoga permasalahan yang melanda perusahaan ayah, bukan disengaja oleh Tuan Niikura. Ibu... Benarkah ibu sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kaoru? Mengapa ibu diam saja? Apa yang akan dibicarakan ibu denganku?

Hh, bahkan di rumahku sendiri, di kamarku sendiri, aku tak mendapatkan ketenangan yang aku inginkan. Aku sadar sih, semua ini karena hatiku sendiri. Biarpun pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kalau hatiku tidak tentram, mustahil aku bisa merasakan kedamaian.

Aku ganti baju dengan yang lebih santai. Tanktop dan jeans mini. Aku turun ke bawah, menuju kebun kecil di samping rumah. Ada puluhan pot kecil di sana. Jenis bunga yang ditanam ibu macam-macam. Aku segera menyiram tanaman-tanaman itu sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku segera menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Cepat sekali-"

Senyumku memudar demi melihat sesosok pemuda tampan di belakang ibu.

"Kaoru membantu ibu belanja. Kebetulan kami bertemu di konbini. Katanya sebelum kemari dia ingin membelikan oleh-oleh. Akhirnya malah semua belanjaan ibu dibayarnya. Terima kasih, Kaoru." Ibu menjelaskan.

Aku memaksakan senyum ceria. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku pada Kaoru, sambil mengambil alih belanjaan dari tangan ibu.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau mendadak pergi tanpa pamit, tentu saja aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi." jawab Kaoru santai. Yeah, dia cemas padaku. Aku senang.

Kami membantu ibu meletakkan dan mengatur belanjaan lalu kami duduk di ruang makan. Ibu menyuguhkan manisan dan ocha.

"Maafkan ibu tak bisa menemanimu, Kaoru. Ibu harus segera ke butik. Pelayan butik bilang ada pelanggan yang sulit ditangani. Totchi, jangan biarkan Kaoru pergi sebelum makan malam dengan kita. Kau mengerti?" dengan lembut Ibu menepuk pundak Kaoru. Tak lama kemudian ibu pergi lagi.

Aku tak percaya ini terjadi. Aku dan Kaoru. Berdua saja. Rumah sepi. Ibu berpikir tidak ya? Bukankah ini sama saja menyerahkan anak perawannya ke tangan Yakuza? Aku tak berani menatap Kaoru. Kufokuskan mataku ke piring berisi manisan. Walaupun tak begitu lapar, masih kenyang malah, aku menikmati manisan sedikit demi sedikit. Sangat pelan, sangat irit. Kaoru tak menyentuh manisannya sama sekali. Dia memang tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Tapi biasanya, kalau berkunjung kemari, apapun yang disajikan ibuku selalu disikat habis. Ah, sudahlah. Terserah dia mau makan atau tidak. Mengapa aku harus memikirkan itu sih? Bukankah yang lebih mencurigakan adalah bagaimana Kaoru bisa 'kebetulan' berada di konbini yang sama dengan ibuku? Sejuta kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi kan. Tapi mengingat latar belakang Kaoru dan kemampuan pengawal pribadinya, aku jadi tidak heran lagi. Sepertinya tak ada satu jarum pun yang tak bisa ditemukan klan Niikura di tumpukan jerami. Menakutkan sekali. Itu artinya, aku tak bisa lari dari cengkeraman kekuasaan Tuan Niikura. Itu artinya terlalu jelas sekali sampai aku tak sampai hati mengatakannya. Karena aku tak sanggup menyakiti hatiku lagi. Apakah ini sudah terdengar seperti aku mengambil keputusan?

"Kau tidak mau?" aku bertanya pada Kaoru, menunjuk manisannya, sekedar basa-basi. Lebih pada mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiranku sendiri.

Kaoru menggeleng. "Sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Oh." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Manisanku habis. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menghindari tatapan Kaoru. Aku sungguh bingung. Aku beranikan diri membalas tatapan Kaoru.

"Hey, kau masih memakai baju yang kemarin? Kau... jangan-jangan belum mandi?"

Kaoru terkekeh.

"Iih... kau benar-benar jorok, Kaoru!"

Kaoru tertawa. Orang ini benar-benar- akh! Aku menyeret Kaoru ke kamarku di atas. Kaoru menurut saja. Aku mendesaknya ke kamar mandi. Dia merengkuh pinggulku sementara bibirnya mencari bibirku. Aku menghindar.

"Cepat mandi! Dasar jorok!" aku segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Ya ampun! Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Kaoru? Aku cari pakaian Kaoru yang kusimpan di lemari. Oh, masih ada. Aku siapkan pakaian ganti Kaoru di atas ranjang. Baru kusadari tak kudengar suara apapun dari kamar mandi. Aku curiga. Kembali aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Kudapati Kaoru hanya duduk saja. Aku jengkel.

"Kao... kau ini lebih parah dari orang mabuk! Cepat buka bajumu! Buka pakaianmu!" Aku menarik tangan Kaoru. Maksudnya, biar berdiri. Kaoru malah balik menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Kaoru tertawa.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" aku menjauh. Lalu kutarik kemejanya. Kubuka kancingnya satu persatu. Aku merentangkan kedua tangan Kaoru lalu melepaskan baju hemnya. Aku berusaha melawan godaan untuk bersandar pada dada yang bidang dan perut sixpack yang sexy itu. Dengan cepat kulepas ikat pinggang dan celana Kaoru. "Cepat mandi." ujarku.

Kaoru membelai punggungku. Menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan berbalik. "Jangan sok."

"Kau tau ibuku bisa kembali kapan saja." jawabku, memberi alasan.

"Kau tak pernah menolakku di rumah ini. Meski ayahmu ada sekalipun."

Itu benar. Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Apa Kaoru lupa pada ancaman ayahnya? Aku harus mengulur waktu. Hal seperti itu tak boleh terjadi lagi. Tolak dengan halus. Jangan gunakan kekerasan. Maka aku akan menang. Aku mencium bibir Kaoru, menyelipkan lidahku. Kaoru merespon dengan cepat, mengulumku sampai aku kehabisan nafas. Aku melepas ciuman.

"Kau capek, Kaoru. Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu makanlah. Kusiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Totchi..." Kaoru mencoba merayuku. Aku melihat ke bawah. Just one wet kiss and he's already that hard? Dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hahahah! Hanya seorang sexy Totchi yang mampu melakukannya. How proud I am...

"Kaoru..." aku bergerak mendadak dan menghidupkan shower. "Mandi."

Kaoru terkejut dengan air dingin yang menghujaninya. Aku banting pintu kamar mandi. Kakiku yang lincah melesat ke dapur. Menghangatkan sayur ke dalam microwave. Sedih memikirkan betapa aku juga lemah terhadap Kaoru. Celana jeans pendekku sesak.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, Kaoru tidak turun. Selesai menyiapkan makanan di meja, aku segera naik. Aku buka pintu kamarku, pakaian Kaoru masih di ranjang. Terdengar suara shower dari kamar mandi. Masa' belum selesai juga? Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Kaoru? Belum selesai juga?"

Tak ada jawaban. Terpaksa kubuka pintu kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan Kaoru ketiduran. Tapi, tidak ada Kaoru di dalam. Kumatikan shower lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Terkejut aku melihat Kaoru bersandar di pintu kamar. Hanya memakai handuk. Tangannya memainkan kunci kamarku. Seketika aku memahami apa yang terjadi. Bahasa Kaoru yang khas. Artinya, serahkan dirimu secara sukarela atau perkosaan. Hh, ternyata memang aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Kaoru.

Mendadak perutku mual. Menatap wajah Kaoru, melihat matanya, aku bisa merasakan gelombang nafsu yang luar biasa melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Kaoru menyambar tanganku dan menarikku ke ranjang. Kaki-kakiku terasa lemas saat Kaoru melesakkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Kurasakan bibir Kaoru pada bibirku seperti lelehan lava yang membakar. Secara reflek, aku membuka bibir dan mendesah. Tepat saat itu, kurasakan tangan Kaoru merayap turun ke balik celana jeansku. Terdengar rits diturunkan. Tangan Kaoru yang besar terasa hangat di sela kakiku. Menyibakkan celana dalamku hingga robek untuk meremas-remasku. Aku memeluk leher Kaoru dan menempel di sana. Sementara Kaoru memelorotkan celanaku dan handuknya sendiri. Lalu Kaoru meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah pantatku yang telanjang dan menaikkan kakiku. Lidah Kaoru yang berada di dalam mulutku bermain-main. Kaoru mengulumku dengan buas sehingga kepalaku membentur ranjang. Aku merasakan benda yang panas membakar menerobos sela pahaku. Kuturunkan tangan kananku dari leher Kaoru dan meraih ke bawah untuk membimbingnya. Tanganku menggenggam sesuatu yang luar biasa besar. Benda itu berdenyut-denyut dalam tanganku bagai binatang. Memang sudah sering aku memegangnya tapi aku selalu kagum dengan ukuran Kaoru. Kuarahkan benda itu ke bagian tubuhku yang bawah. Begitu merasakan sudah tepat, Kaoru menghujamkannya masuk. Tubuhku seperti dirobek-robek. Panas. Terbakar. Sakit tak tertahankan. Namun segera berubah menjadi menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Aku tersentak, kunaikkan kedua kakiku hingga nyaris ke leher Kaoru. Tubuhku gemetar hebat menerima gerakan-gerakan buas Kaoru yang secepat kilat. Tak terhitung jumlahnya, sangat menyiksa. Sampai aku tak mampu menahan desahan dan lenguhanku dalam volume rendah. Kulengkungkan pinggulku, semakin lama semakin tinggi. Harus kuakui, selama aku berhubungan sex dengan Kaoru, baru kali ini aku mencapai klimaks yang meluluhlantakkan. Kurasakan bagian tubuh Kaoru yang keras melunak, lalu cairan kental membanjir deras mengaliri pahaku dan perut Kaoru. Perlahan-lahan aku mengendurkan lilitan kakiku dari tubuh Kaoru. Tubuh kami tergolek lemas di ranjang. Kami berpelukan, kehabisan nafas. Kaoru memaksaku melakukannya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya aku tak sanggup lagi. Kami tertidur entah berapa lama. Sebuah ketukan membangunkan kami.

"Totchi? Kau di dalam?"

Okaa-san! Ya Tuhan! Aku segera mencari-cari pakaianku sambil menjawab. "Ya? Tunggu sebentar."

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kau dan Kaoru turunlah. Ayah sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Haik."

Ya ampun. Berapa lama kami tertidur? Tau-tau sudah malam saja. Segera kubangunkan Kaoru. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kami sampai di ruang makan.

"Konbanwa." Kaoru membungkuk pada ayah.

"Oh, Kaoru. Ayah senang kau datang. Kapan tiba?" ayahku mempersilakan Kaoru duduk.

"Tadi siang." jawab Kaoru.

Kami mulai makan sambil terus mengobrol. "Sedang ada urusan di kota ini atau memang liburan? Atau anakku yang bandel ini mangkir dari tugasnya sampai kau perlu repot datang kemari?"

"Otoo-san..." aku memprotes.

Kaoru tersenyum. "Tidak, Tuan Hara."

Ayahku mengibaskan tangannya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang, kau panggil sama seperti Totchi memanggilku. Kau ini sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, Kaoru. Panggilan 'tuan' itu terlalu menyakiti hatiku. Kau tak ingin mengecewakan orangtua ini, kan?"

Kaoru memperlihatkan senyum hormatnya. "Tentu, otoo-san."

Jantungku berdesir mendengarnya. Aku menatap ayahku dan Kaoru bergantian. Seandainya aku ini anak perempuan, itu terdengar seperti obrolan ayah mertua dengan calon menantunya. Sungguh manis. Sungguh ironis. Sunggur miris.

"Nah, ayah masih ada pekerjaan. Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu, Kaoru." ayah meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Tidak mengapa." jawab Kaoru sopan.

Kemudian ayah meminta secangkir kopi pada ibu. Sepertinya ayah bekerja sangat keras lebih dari biasanya. Aku curiga, aku khawatir. Mengingat luasnya jangkauan kekuasaan klan Niikura, apapun memang bisa terjadi. Semoga ini hanya prasangka buruk.

Kami membantu ibu membereskan ruang makan dan dapur. Sementara ibu mengantarkan kopi untuk ayah. Usai beres-beres, aku mengajak Kaoru duduk di serambi samping.

"Ne, Kaoru, apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? Aku tidak percaya kalau hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Lagipula aku sudah meninggalkan pesan kan. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak membacanya."

"Kamu sendiri, mengapa tergesa-gesa pulang? Kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada keluargamu. Meski bodyguardku memberi laporan kalo keduaorangtuamu selamat, aku ingin memastikan sendiri. Paling tidak, aku lega. Ayahku tidak sekejam yang kubayangkan."

Aku berbaring, menikmati angin malam yang semilir dari kebun. "Aku hanya kangen ayah dan ibu. Itu saja. Dan... memantapkan hatiku."

Kaoru menatapku. Aku menatap matanya. Dalam hati aku memohon kekuatan dan keteguhan.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Niikura."

Sunyi.

"Melihat ayah dan ibuku mempertahankan bisnisnya, aku merasa menjadi anak durhaka. Aku tak mungkin sanggup hidup melihat kehancuran orangtuaku. Aku tak ingin mereka berdua hidup menderita karena keegoisanku. Jangan salah paham Kaoru, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kamu seorang yang aku cintai. Jiwa dan ragaku kuserahkan hanya untukmu. Kau tau itu. Aku juga tak ingin melihatmu hancur. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena itu, aku rela berkorban, aku rela melakukan apa saja asalkan kamu dan kedua orangtuaku hidup bahagia."

Kaoru ikut berbaring di sampingku lalu menjambak rambutku. "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Jangan membuat keputusan sendiri."

"Kaoru, kau sendiri yang bilang, aku harus berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri agar bisa diterima keluargamu. Ayahmu menyadarkanku kalau itu semua mustahil. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Lagipula, nona cantik itu...sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

Kaoru menampar pipiku. Aku terpejam sesaat lalu diam. Meresapi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau meremehkanku. Kau pikir aku tak bisa menyelesaikan semua ini? Kau pikir aku akan tunduk pada ayahku? Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan sesuatu? Setelah sebelas tahun bersamaku, kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Totchi, kau ini menyebalkan! Aku benci bercandamu! Sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Aku bangkit sambil mengelus pipiku, duduk di samping Kaoru. "Aku tidak berc-"

"Totchi, Kaoru, ibu ingin bicara dengan kalian."

Pembicaraan kami terpaksa berhenti. Kami masuk rumah, menuju ruang kerja ibu. Ibu duduk di kursi besarnya. Tempat ia biasa mengerjakan rancangan pakaian. Aku dan Kaoru duduk di hadapan ibu. Beliau mengeluarkan amplop coklat besar, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Kaoru, bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Lebih baik, Terima kasih atas perhatian An-"

"Kau panggil ayah Totchi dengan sebutan 'otoo-san', mengapa tak memanggilku 'okaa-san'?"

"Ah, haik, okaa-san. Ibu sudah sehat."

"Senang mendengarnya." Ibu tersenyum, senyum keibuan.

Aku duduk tidak nyaman di kursiku. Tak biasanya ibu begini. "Kaa-san, sebenarnya apa yang akan Kaa-san bicarakan?"

"Bukalah amplop itu."

Bukan jawaban langsung yang kudapat dari ibu. Aku menghela nafas. Kuraih amplop besar itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Begitu melihat sekilas apa isinya spontan kulepas amplop itu begitu saja. Foto-foto berserakan di meja. Itu foto-foto kami yang pernah ditunjukkan Tuan Niikura.

Wajahku memucat. Takut. Apakah ayah Kaoru juga menunjukkan video kami pada ibuku? Kulirik Kaoru, dia tampak tenang dan tidak terkejut. Seolah sudah menduga hal ini.

"Ayahmu baik sekali, Kaoru. Walaupun tanpa melakukan ini, ibu sudah tau sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali Totchi membawamu ke sini, sebelas tahun yang lalu. Anakku ini, wajahnya seperti buku, mudah dibaca. Hanya dengan melihat cara dia memandangmu, ibu sudah tau yang terjadi di antara kalian. Terus terang, ibu kecewa karena kalian tidak terus terang pada orangtua. Dalam hal ini aku sependapat dengan ayahmu, Kaoru. Ibu tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau ini pengecut. Mungkin kau punya pertimbangan khusus mengapa menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Tapi dengan berterus terang pada orang tua, paling tidak kalian mengijinkan kami tau." ibu menghela nafas. "Ayahmu baik juga, tidak menyebarkan foto-foto dan video kalian."

Aku tak berani menatap wajah ibu.

"Beliau tak akan melakukan itu. Nama klan dipertaruhkan."

"Kau sungguh berpikir begitu? Bagaimana kalau, dia tidak melakukannya karena kau anak sulung yang paling disayanginya. Seorang ayah tak akan mungkin tega menghancurkan anaknya sendiri, Kaoru. Seburuk apapun kelakuan anaknya."

Kaoru pasang wajah dingin. "Ayah saya tak mengenal kasih sayang seperti itu. Baginya, tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang membahayakan klan. Tak terkecuali anak kandungnya sendiri."

Ibu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, keluargamu. Ibu mungkin keliru membuat penilaian. Daripada itu, bolehkah ibu tau rencanamu selanjutny, Kaoru? Karena ini terkait dengan anakku satu-satunya."

Kaoru diam. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi saya pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Baiklah, itu berarti ibu tak bisa menyerahkan masa depan anakku padamu."

"Okaa-san..." aku menyela.

Kaoru menatap ibuku. "Maksudnya?"

"Yang kumaksud, Kaoru, apa rencanamu terhadap anakku? Ayahmu sudah memberi pilihan final bukan? Dan, Totchi, anakku yang lemah hatinya ini, pasti sangat kebingungan dan akan melakukan hal bodoh. Belum lagi dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tau, setiap kali dia pulang ke rumah dengan wajah muram, aku langsung tau kalau kalian bertengkar. Dia akan mengurung diri di kamar, menangis, meratap. Ibu tak tega melihatnya. Bisa kau bayangkan kebodohan apalagi yang akan dilakukannya bila masalah ini tak terselesaikan dengan baik? Dengar Kaoru, seharusnya ibu katakan ini sejak awal. Totchi, terlalu polos dan naif. Percaya hal-hal romantis seperti dongeng. Dia hanya bisa memberikan hatinya pada satu orang saja. Terus terang, ibu shock ketika mengetahui orang yang dipilihnya adalah kamu, Kaoru. Apalagi ibu tau latar belakang keluargamu. Namun ibu tak bisa mencegahnya. Jadi, ibu pikir, kalian bisa sudah dewasa, tentu bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Tapi melihat Totchi yang sekarang, ibu tidak yakin."

Ibu bicara seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini. Kaoru menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Totchi sudah membuat keputusan bodoh. Katanya dia sudah tak ingin masuk keluarga saya."

"Benar begitu, Totchi?" ibu kelihatan terkejut.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu hanya keputusan sepihak saja. Saya tak menerimanya." Kaoru ngotot.

Ibu memijit keningnya. "Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan baik-baik dulu. Ibu tak bisa ikut campur."

"Haik." Kaoru mengangguk.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Kaa-san, tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Semuanya sudah jelas."

Kaoru melirikku tajam, aku pura-pura tidak tau. Pembicaraan tak jelas ini sungguh mengganggu. Aku tak mengira ibu tau sebanyak ini dan akan ikut campur sejauh ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku risau. Ibu tak mungkin memanggil kami kalau tidak ada yang sangat penting. Dan akus edang bertanya-tanya, apalagi yang akan ibu bahas.

"Totchi, urusanmu dengan Kaoru, ibu tak bisa ikut campur. Itu sudah jelas kan. Ibu tau diri. Hanya ibu mohon kamu dan Kaoru bicara baik-baik, mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin dan membuat keputusan dengan benar. Karena ibu tidak ingin melihat kalian hancur. Ibu tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Dan apapun keputusan yang kalian ambil nantinya, masing-masing dari kalian harus siap menanggung konsekuensinya. Hanya itu yang ibu harapkan."

Aku mengangguk. " Sankyuu, Kaa-san."

Ibu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, yang ingin ibu tanyakan pada kalian berdua adalah, ini."

Aku dan Kaoru melongok ke meja. Di mana jari ibu menunjuk pada foto-foto yang aku tidak menyangka bisa diambil juga. Itu... foto-foto saat aku dan Kaoru berantem. Ditambah foto-foto yang menunjukkan luka-luka kami.

"Ibu yakin ini bukan rekayasa. Jadi, ibu ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Terutama darimu, Kaoru. Dan jangan bilang kalau ibu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu. Totchi adalah anakku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Seorang ibu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya disakiti oleh siapapun juga, bahkan oleh pacarnya sendiri."

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau masalah ini dibahas. Aku bisa pahami ibu yang membela aku. Tapi aku juga paham mengapa Kaoru main tangan terhadapku. Tapi kalau aku angkat bicara, ibu pasti mengira aku melindungi Kaoru.

"Kaa-san, please, jangan salahkan Kaoru." aku memohon. "Aku mengatakannya karena Kaoru tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku yang memprovokasi Kaoru sampai seperti itu. Aku yang salah. Aku selalu melawan kalau Kaoru menasehatiku."

Ibu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ibu tau kau akan mengatakan seperti itu, Totchi."

Tuh, kan...

"Saya tidak akan mengatakan siapa yang salah atau benar. Saya melakukannya karena saya ingin mendidik Totchi agar lebih baik. Toshiya perlu memperbaiki sikapnya yang terlalu sering jalan dengan teman-temannya dan tidak tau waktu. Saya tau Totchi pergaulannya luas dan temannya banyak tapi dia terlalu terbuka pada orang lain. Itu saja. jawab Kaoru diplomatis, mencoba memberi pembenaran atas tindakannya.

"Kau tau, Kaoru. Anakku ini sangat mudah dikendalikan tanpa harus turun tangan. Nyatanya dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak tau cara mengendalikan anak ini tanpa main tangan. Sudah jelas bagiku."

"Ibu, Kaoru tidak salah. Apa yang dikatakan Kaoru itu benar. Aku sering melanggar aturan dari Kaoru. Aku sering main dengan teman-temanku dan sering keluar malam. Makanya Kaoru-"

"Cukup, Totchi." ibu memotongku dengan bentakan tegas.

Aku terdiam. Merasa kecil dibanding ibu dan Kaoru.

"Dengar Kaoru, aku tau kau ini pemuda yang baik, tapi ibu tak bisa percaya lagi padamu."

Aku memejamkan mata. Menahan air mata.

"Anda tak berhak melakukan ini." Kaoru menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ibunya." kata ibu tak mau kalah.

"Toshiya sudah dewasa dan dia berhak menentukan sendiri hidupnya."

"Dan dia sudah memnbuat keputusan."

"Cukup!" aku berdiri. "Sudah, hentikan! Aku mohon."

Ya Tuhan, ini sngat buruk. Seperti melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi saling menyerang. Ibu menyandarkan punggunggnya di kursi. Bersikap seolah sudah tak ada lagi yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini malam ini. Tapi, besok, kau harus pergi." ibu berkata dingin pada Kaoru.

Aku menarik tangan Kaoru dan menuntunnya ke kamarku. Kaoru menurut saja. Kurasakan jemari Kaoru yang dingin menggenggam jemariku erat. Aku pikir Kaoru sedang menahan amarahnya. Aku menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Kaoru duduk di karpet dan menyalakan rokok. Aku berbaring di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa lama kami tak saling bicara. Hanya saling pandang. Kaoru menyodorkan rokoknya padaku. Aku mendekatkan wajah. Dia menyelipkan rokok di bibirku. Aku menghisapnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Kaoru kembali menikmati rokoknya. Dia bersikap seolah lebih peduli pada rokoknya kini. Sedangkan aku mencoba memuaskan diriku dengan memandangi paras tampan Kaoru. Mata tajamnya, seringai kecilnya... Oh, betapa aku akan merindukan itu semua setelah ini. Sedih hatiku memikirkannya. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku akan berakhir begini.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" Kaoru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu mematikannya di asbak.

"Aku menyentuh tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa maksudmu Kaoru?"

"Ibumu membuatnya terdengar mengerikan. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu. Benar kan, Totchi?"

Aku menatap Kaoru tanpa berkedip. Memandang mata tajam itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Kaoru meremas tanganku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu, Totchi. Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu kan?"

Aku bangkit, merengkuh Kaoru dalam dekapanku. "Tidak, Kaoru. Kau sangat baik padaku."

Kaoru menenggelamkan dirinya ke pelukanku. "Tentu saja, aku selalu baik. Untuk apa aku menyakiti kamu. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang jahat. Ibumu tidak mengerti. Ibumu tidak tau apa-apa. Kau terluka karena kau tidak hati-hati. Benar kan, Totchi?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku terpeleset dan terjatuh makanya terluka."

"Ya, kau selalu ceroboh. Kau tidak hati-hati. Aku selalu memperingatimu. Tapi kau bandel. Kau selalu melawan. Kau tak mendengarku. Kau selalu menyepelekan peringatanku. Padahal aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tau tidak, Totchi? Aku kadang kesal denganmu. Kau susah diatur. Kau bisa seenaknya bersenang-senang di luar. Kau tak pernah berpikir orang-orang itu bisa melakukan hal yang buruk padamu. Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari ucapanku yang tidak kau pahami. Baru setelah kau terluka kau menyesal. Sikap kekanakanmu tidak berubah. Kau tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Harus aku yang ambil tindakan agar kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Benar kan, Totchi?"

"Ya, kau benar, Kaoru." aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaoru.

"Kau bodoh, Totchi. Kau tidak serius memutuskan itu kan? Tentang kau tidak ingin lagi menjadi bagian keluargaku. Aku yakin kau tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"Kaoru, dengar, tolong pahami situasiku dan keluargaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau ingin mencobanya. Mengapa sekarang- Oh, aku tau. Pasti kau pikir aku tak bisa melawan ayahku. Cih! Kau meremehkanku, Totchi."

Hh... Sepertinya sulit bagi Kaoru untuk memandang masalah dari sudut pandangku. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kau yang bilang bahwa aku harus berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri untuk masuk ke keluarga Niikura. Sedangkan aku tak bisa lagi berbuat sesuatu. Aku harus bagaimana, Kaoru? Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Kaoru menjauh dariku, menatapku tajam. "Jadi, kau tetap pada pendirianmu?"

Aku mengangguk, tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Totchi. Kupikir kau akan mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan kita. Ternyata aku keliru. Baru diancam sedikit saja oleh ayahku kau langsung mundur. Padahal, ketika aku bilang kau harus berusaha sendiri, itu ujian untukmu. Aku ingin melihat sekuat apa tekadmu. Tapi aku tau sekarang..."

Menggigil aku mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kaoru. Aku seperti terjatuh ke dasar jurang.

Kaoru bangkit, meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan aku merasa kosong seketika. Airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung lagi. Mengingat kembali helai-demi helai rajutan perasaanku terhadap Kaoru. Dan... aku tak pernah terluka sepahit ini. Setengah nyawaku terbang bersama Kaoru yang meninggalkanku. Separuh nafasku lenyap ketika Kaoru mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Setengah hatiku hancur seperti tak pernah merasai cinta sebelumnya. Dalam kesunyian aku menangisi kisah cintaku. Tak pernah aku merasa seperti ini, merasa bahwa lebih baik aku mati. Bukan hidup tersiksa seperti ini. Namun aku tau, aku tak mampu melawan takdir. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kaoru. Takdir tak akan bisa diubah oleh manusia. Aku tak bisa mengubah takdir.

Ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau aku ini menyedihkan. Ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau aku ini gila. Namun aku tak mampu mendefinisikan diriku.

Aku mati rasa.

Hampa.

**~tbc~**

**Finished 05/11/2010**

**Last edited 15/03/2011**

**~Rokka~**

7


	5. Chapter 5

**Undecided 5**

**07/11/2010**

**Title : Undecided**

**Author : Rokka**

**Chapter(s) : 5 of 5  
>Genre : drama<br>Rating : 17+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : KaoruxToshiya<strong>

**Summary : Because I love you. I love every single thing in you.**

**Disclaimer : don't remind me, please**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Hidup baru? Tanpa Kaoru? Ya, aku sudah membuat keputusan itu. Dan Kaoru pun mencampakkanku. Tidak tepat seperti itu sih tapi anggap saja begitu. Lalu, apakah aku baik-baik saja? Tidak I'm not okay. I'm dead. Tapi berusaha meneruskan kehidupanku. Tidak mudah bagiku berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja padahal tidak. Tidak mudah bagiku berada dalam satu dimensi ruang dan waktu bersama Kaoru. Sedangkan aku tak lagi punya semangat hidup. Bagiku tak ada lagi yang penting. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti bermain bass dan membantu ibuku mengurus butiknya atau menangani kantor ayah. Kemudian Kaoru akan membunuhku. Bukan suatu candaan ketika pertama kali bergabung di Dir en grey semua orang bilang 'hanya kematian yang memberimu akses keluar dari band.'

"Hh..." aku menghela nafas. Tanganku ogah-ogahan menjentikkan jari. Ingin sekali kuletakkan bassku tapi sebentar lagi latian dimulai.

Aku tau Kaoru menguarkan aura membunuh yang aneh sejak pertama kali datang tadi. Semua yang ada di studio langsung waspada. Memang Kaoru tak bakal emosional tapi biasanya dia jadi lebih strict dalam mencela kerjaan yang lain. Atau mungkin tidak. Aku bingung sekali. Latian berjalan standar. Dengan sedikit lawakan dari Die, lemparan stik Shinya yang jengkel karena dijahili Die, Kyo yang salah lirik, aku yang sering miss, dan Kaoru yang super kalem. Semuanya mulus. Aku merasa absurd saat memasukkan bass ke suitcase. Tapi, terserahlah...

"Toshiya, ng... gomen..." Shinya mendekatiku usai latian.

"Yes, darling?" aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Ng, gomen... waktu itu...aku..."

"It's okay, Shin, aku tau kok kamu lagi sibuk sama Die." godaku.

Muka Shinya memerah. "Ng, anoo... Toshiya... kalian tidak tengkaran kan?"

Aku berhenti bergerak. Menatap Shinya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Shinya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Shinya tampak bingung. "Kalian sama sekali tidak bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hahaha... Kami tidak bertengkar, tenang saja. Kami hanya..." aku mengatur suaraku agar terdengar wajar dan tidak emosional. " ... sudah tidak bersama lagi."

Shinya membelalakkan matanya. "Kalian... putus?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Shinya menatapku tanpa kedip. Haduh... aku yang putus dengan Kaoru, mengapa anak ini yang shock sih? Aku menarik Shinya ke luar studio. Kuajak dia di kursi depan studio.

"Shin, kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mengibas-ibaskan telapak tanganku ke muka Shinya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau tidak apa-apa, Toshiya?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Shinya meremas tanganku. "Aku tidak yakin ini terjadi. Sebentar lagi kalian pasti-"

"Kali ini bener-bener final. Putus terakhir kali." aku memotong kalimat Shinya.

"Terakhir ke berapa? Kau selalu bilang begitu. Setiap kali bertengkar dengan Kaoru, kau selalu bilang 'kami putus yang terakhir kali.' Tapi tidak berapa lama kalian nyambung lagi. Jadi aku mau tanya, ini terakhir yang ke berapa? Karena seingatku, sudah puluhan kali kau bilang 'terakhir' dalam sebelas tahun ini."

Ya ampun! Shinya bisa cerewet juga. "Oh, dear... Aku nggak tau kalo kamu ngitung hahaha... Kadang-kadang kamu membuatku terkejut, Shinya. Tapi, percayalah. This is the last final. Kau tau ada satu rintangan yang tak pernah bisa aku lawan. Keluarga Niikura. Kali ini Tuan Niikura alias papa Kaoru sendiri yang turun tangan. Beliau sendiri yang memberiku peringatan. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan. Tapi, selain itu, aku punya pertimbangan sendiri. Begitulah. Kami putus baik-baik kok. Demi kebaikan bersama."

"Hmh,..." Shinya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu jangan pura-pura. Aku tau kamu tidak baik-baik saja."

Kami berdua saling menatap. Dan detik itu juga aku sadar, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Mungkin aku bisa membohongi dunia dengan bertingkah seolah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tau, aku tak akan pernah bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku memeluk Shinya dan membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Sekali ini aku ingin bersikap manja pada Shinya, orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku tau Shinya lebih muda dariku. Aku sadar seharusnya aku lebih bisa bersikap dewasa daripada dia. Namun sekali ini saja, aku ingin Shinya yang menjadi kakakku. Dan aku lega sekali ketika Shinya menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Dia juga tidak sok dewasa dengan menasehatiku. Juga sama sekali tak berucap kalimat penghiburan manis yang sarat kebohongan. Bagiku, sebuah pelukan persaudaraan lebih bermakna daripada kalimat manis. Dalam hatiku aku sangat berterimakasih pada Shinya.

"Hey, hey, Shinchan baby, kau selingkuh dariku?" suara Die membuyarkan lamunanku.

Segera aku menarik diri dari pelukan Shinya. Cepat-cepat kuusap airmataku. Aku berusaha tersenyum sewajarnya.

"Geez, kupikir kau mau merebut istriku, Totchi, hahaha..." Die tergelak.

Aku tertawa. "Hohoho... Bukan hanya kamu saja yang boleh memeluk Shinya, Die."

"Ough, hatiku terluka. Kupikir aku satu-satunya pemilik Shinya. Is it wrong, babe?" Die merangkul Shinya yang langsung menyikutnya.

How sweet... Pemandangan di depanku ini sungguh membuat hatiku terharu.

"Okay, okay, aku tak perlu melihat kemesraan kalian di sini." aku bangkit.

"Mau ke mana?" Shinya menanyaiku.

"Maen. Hakuei menjemputku." aku jawab singkat.

"Hati-hati." pesan Shinya.

"Dia sudah besar, Shinya." Die menyela.

Aku tertawa. "Oh ya, lain kali kunci dulu pintunya sebelum-" sengaja aku menggantung ujung kalimat. Spontan sepasang kekasih di depanku ini memerah mukanya.

"Dasar tukang intip." omel Die.

"Hahaha..."

Aku meninggalkan mereka dengan hati riang. Bergegas aku turun ke lobi gedung. Hakuei sudah menungguku di sana. Hakuei berdiri dekat pilar. Aku segera menghampirinya. Hakuei berbalik ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lalu memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi. Hakuei memandangku aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Hakuei hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi?"

"Mh-hm."

Hakuei melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Aku menggelayut di lengannya.

"Bye, Kaoru." kata Hakuei yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Ya Tuhan! Kaoru berdiri di balik pilar! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Aku diserang panik. Tak berani aku melihat Kaoru walau sekilas. Tanpa sadar aku memaksa Hakuei segera pergi dari sana.

Sampai di apato Hakuei, aku segera duduk di sofa. Menyalakan tivi dalam volume rendah dan menerawang. Sementara Hakuei duduk di sebelahku, merokok.

"Benar kalian putus? Hakuei menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya. It's really really the last final. Jangan berpikir aku akan menciumnya lalu jadian lagi. Aku nggak liat ada kesempatan itu terjadi. Walaupun aku mengharap keajaiban. Tapi aku tau ibi bukan dongeng. So... this is me. Broken. Dead."

"Kamu nggak mati. Kamu hanya nggak suka rasa sakit dari kondisi ini."

"Aku benci kamu bilang begitu, Haku. Kamu selalu tau apa yang kurasa."

Haku meletakkan rokoknya di asbak. "Karena kamu seperti buku. Mudah dibaca."

"Dan mudah dirobek." aku menambahi.

Haku membelai kepalaku. "Nggak, kamu tegar kok. Aku tau. Nyatanya kamu kuat menghadapi ini semua. Kamu hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri hidup tanpa dirinya. Bukankah sebelum bertemu dengannya, kamu hidup hanya dengan teman-temanmu saja. Tanpa kekasih. Tanpa pacar. Tanpa suami. Dan tanpa dia, kamu kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Kau tau aku selalu ada untukmu, Toshiya."

"Makasih, Haku. Aku tau kau tak bisa menolak pesonaku."

"Oh, kau terlalu narsis."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. Aku peluk Haku seolah dengan berbuat begitu bebanku akan bisa kubagi dengannya. Aku menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Haku. Bau Haku berbeda dengan bau Kaoru. Aku memejamkan mata. Semakin lama semakin dalam menghisap aroma tubuh Hakuei. Berharap bau yang baru ini bisa membuatku lupa tentang bau khas Kaoru. Aku menempelkan wajah ke leher Hakuei dalam waktu lama. Mengosongkan pikiran. Mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Hey, Haku..."

"Ya?"

"Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Haku membelaiku. "Kamu orang yang sangat spesial bagiku."

"Kalau aku spesial buatmu, kamu harus menikahiku dong, hahaha..."

"Kau menyebalkan, Toshiya."

"Tapi kamu suka kan... hehe..." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Haku. Kunyalakan rokok sebatang.

"Butuh waktu lama buatmu untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana baru."

Aku meniupkan asap rokok lambat-lambat. "Kau menyebalkan, Haku."

Kami tertawa. Aneh. Aku merasa absurd. Ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang hilang. Hidupku timpang. Semacam, keseimbangan hidpku goyah. Kurasa, aku ini tipe manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta.

Pelarianku pada teman-temanku semakin gila saja. Setiap hari hang-out dengan teman yang berbeda. Pesta dan kencan. Berharap aku bisa mengubur kesedihanku. Namun aku hanya makin merasa kesepian dalam keramaian.

Sengaja aku datang latian agak awal. Apartemenku terasa mencekam dan aku tak betah lama-lama di sana. Kupikir aku bisa bermain gitar dan memainkan lagu konyol tentang patah hati sebentar. Meski aku main gitar tak sehandal Kaoru atau Die, paling tidak aku bisa memainkan gitar dengan benar. Aku mencoba beberapa nada lalu mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat aku suka. Lagu yang membuatku menangis. Undecided.

Aku menangis terisak-isak seolah menangisi kematianku sendiri. Membayangkan masa lalu yang indah bersama Kaoru. Masa dimana hanya ada kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Terkadang kami bertengkar karena hal sepele. Namun kami selalu bisa memaafkan satu sama lain. Kemudian kami akan bercinta untuk melupakan masalah kami. Begitu indah. Tanpa dibayangi pahitnya realita. Meski jalan yang kami tempuh sama. Tapi arah yang kami tuju berbeda pada akhirnya. Hanya saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Totchi."

Aku menoleh. Terkejut aku mendapati Kyo di dalam studio. Cepat-cepat aku mengusap airmataku lalu meletakkan gitar. Mencoba tersenyum dan menyapa Kyo dengan ceria. Kyo menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

"Benarkah itu, Totchi? Tentang Kaoru." Kyo menatapku.

"Sekian lama kamu baru tau kalo kami putus? Hahaha..."

"Bukan masalah itu. Kalian berkelahi sebelum konser dulu itu kan? Kaoru memukulmu? Jujur padaku, Totchi. Aku sudah mencari informasi ke beberapa orang. Agak lama aku tau karena semua orang yang menyaksikan pada tutup mulut. Mereka takut sama Kaoru. Waktu itu kamu berbohong sama Inoue-san, kan? Kalian berantem. Luka-lukamu itu karena Kaoru. Cih! Seharusnya sudah kuduga sejak dulu. Dasar brengsek!" Kyo melipat tangan di dadanya.

Aku bingung sesaar. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi hal buruk. Masalahnya, Kyo paling nggak suka dibohongi oleh temen sendiri.

"Itu, sudah berlalu, Kyo. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Cih! Kamu sering terluka karena Kaoru main tangan padamu. Tapi kau selalu membela Kaoru. Dasar bodoh!"

Aku cemas. Kyo marah. Ini gawat. Aku harus meyakinkan Kyo kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Kyo, sudahlah. Lagipula sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami. Nggak ada gunanya dibicarakan."

"Totchi, itu kekerasan! Tak ada satu alasan pun untuk melegitimasi tindak kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa Kyo? Aku harus apa?"

Kyo diam. Aku diam. Sangat aku hargai simpati dari Kyo. Sangat aku hargai solidaritas yang tinggi dari Kyo. Namun Kyo berada di luar pusaran masalahku. Sekalipun mengetahui yang terjadi, Kyo tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak baik pula untuk kami semua seandainya Kyo dan Kaoru bertengkar. Aku berharap Kyo bisa lebih tenang.

"Huh! Sudahlah!" Kyo membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. "Benar, papa Kaoru sendiri yang memintamu mundur? Hh... rumit sekali urusannya?"

"Ya, the very last final, hahaha..."

"Bisa ketawa?" Kyo mencibir.

"Sedih juga percuma. Keadaan nggak bakal ajaib berubah. Lagipula sekarang aku lebih bebas. Tak ada yang mencerewetiku soal minum, rokok dan bar. I'm totally free, baby... hihihi..."

"Oh ya? Siapa ya yang nangis sebelum aku masuk tadi?"

Aku melempar bantal ke muka Kyo. " Aw, shuddup! Shuddup! Shuddup!"

"Ati-ati aja, Tot. Kaoru bukan orang semudah itu."

Aku tak begitu mengerti makna di balik kalimat Kyo. Aku merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bisa dibilang, kami pisah baik-baik kan. Kupikir masing-masing dari kami, aku maupun Kaoru, sudah menerima keputusan ini. Tidak ada dendam di antara kami. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku yakin Kaoru tidak- Hmh... Jangan mikir macam-macam, Totchi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Iya kan?

Malam itu aku buru-buru ke rumah sakit. Ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kabar dari Sakito yang menusuk hatiku. Katanya, Hakuei dihajar orang dan sekarang kondisinya kritis. Mereka sudah lapor polisi. Tapi polisi belum bisa menemukan pelakunya. Mereka menduga pelakunya lebih dari satu orang. Ya Tuhan! Hatiku berdesir sakit. Memandangi Hakuei yang tergolek tak sadar di ranjang rumah sakit. Keadaanya parah. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang memungkinkan. Hanya saja tak ada bukti yang mendukung. Aku tak boleh terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian teman-temanku yang pernah jalan denganku, hampir mengalami nasib yang sama. Sakito, Tora, Kai, Ken, Giru dan yang lain. Semuanya mengalami penyerangan. Beberapa dari mereka sempat melarikan diri. Namun bisa dipastikan mereka semua mengalami luka-luka ringan. Aku, mau tak mau, memikirkannya. Meski tak ada bukti yang kuat, aku jadi yakin. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu semua.

Di suatu sore yang indah, aku mendatangi apartemennya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membunyikan bel. Jantungku berdentam cepat ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Aku memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus kutanyakan padanya. Namun anganku buyar ketika dia membuka pintu. Memandang wajah tampan dia, pikiranku menjadi irrasional.

"Masuk." katanya datar.

Aku melepas long boot lalu kuletakkan di rak sepatu, samping pintu masuk. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Memaksa diriku agar tetap tenang. Kami duduk di sofa ruang tamunya yang rapi. Merokok dalam diam untuk beberapa lama. Seperti masa datangnya semilir angin yang membawa badai di ujungnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu...

Aku amati Kaoru yang duduk di sofa. Auranya memancarkan kharisma yang mengintimidasi. Rasanya lama sekali sejak aku merasa ngeri akan wibawa Kaoru. Hh, memang telah lama berlalu sejak aku membuat keputusan itu. Telah bergulir waktu yang membawaku pada kehidupan hampa. Entah diriku yang tak kuasa menanggungnya atau bisa jadi aku yang terlalu manja. Anehnya, kehidupan yang rumit ini dapat kupandang dalam satu bingkai sederhana. Kemudian, semuanya menjadi 'simple.' Semudah bernafas. Segampang berkedip. Senatural alam.

Aku turun dari sofa lalu bersimpuh di lantai. Kutundukkan wajahku serendah mungkin hingga keningku menyentuh lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kudengar dia bertanya.

Masih saja aku bimbang dalam bertutur kata. Jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab,

"Tuan Muda Niikura Kaoru, saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan saya."

"Huh!" Kudengar Kaoru mendengus sinis. Bisa kudengar dia mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak, di meja kecil di sisi sofa.

"Memangnya kau merasa punya salah apa padaku?"

Kaoru memberi penekanan pada kata 'merasa.' Satu pertanda buatku agar aku berhati-hati menjawabnya. Kalau aku memberi jawaban yang salah, Kaoru akan memutarbalik kata-kataku untuk menyerangku. Namun aku sendiri tak tau jawaban seperti apa yang benar menurut Kaoru. Aku hanya bisa bersilat lidah.

"Apakah aku harus menjabarkan semua? Apa kau ingin membahasnya? Atau kau merasa terlalu cepat memberi kata maaf tanpa mempermainkanku terlebih dulu?"

"Aku tak bisa memberi maaf kalau aku tak tau kata maaf itu untuk masalah yang mana." Kaoru berkeras.

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaanmu, Kaoru."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar."

Aku hampir bernafas lega. Tetapi kemudian Kaoru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku memang tersinggung. Cuma, aku tidak yakin apa kau benar-benar paham bagian mana yang membuatku tersinggung."

Kaoru, tak pernah mudah memaafkan orang. Memperdayai orang hingga jatuh ke titik terendahnya. Membuat orang tersungkur mencium kakinya. Mengemis ampunannya. Sesungguhnya, aku lelah bila harus mengikuti permainan Kaoru. Namun aku tau aku tak punya pilihan."Mengenai teman-temanku. Tolong, jangan lukai mereka. Mereka tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah kita. Aku yang bersalah, aku mohon, hukum aku. Tapi tolong jangan-"

DHUAKK!

Kaoru menendang bahuku, aku menggigit bibir, menahan jeritan. Sakit sekali! Makin sakit ketika tubuhku menghantam lantai.

"Masih juga memikirkan mereka? Kalau kau ke sini demi mereka, aku tak sudi menerima maafmu!"

"Bukan begitu, Kaoru." aku memohon dalam kondisi masih tergeletak di lantai. "Tolong jangan memojokkanku. Kau tau aku tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku selalu yakin kita tak terpisahkan. Aku tak ingin ada perpisahan. Tapi aku tak bisa menyamakan langkah denganmu. Tiap kali aku berjalan selangkah, kau sudah berlari mendahuluiku. Kau tak pernah meninggalkan jejak untuk menuntunku padamu. Kau lari begitu saja tapi kau suruh aku mengejarmu. Aku tak bisa. Kau tak memberitau jalan mana yang harus kutempuh. Kau... curang..."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya menyadari kesalahanmu, kau justru menyalahkanku. Kau selalu membantahku. Aku hanya ingin kau tenang sebentar, sementara aku membereskan semuanya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Di saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku berusaha menyelamatkan semua, kau justru bersenang-senang, main-main, dan berkencan seperti pelacur!"

"Kalau aku pelacur, kau apa? Penjahat Kelamin?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kaoru mencengkeram daguku.

"Coba kalo bisa!"

PLAKK!

Aku tersungkur ke lantai, menerima tamparan yang panas dari tangan Kaoru.

"Aku minta keteguhan hatimu. Aku suruh kau bersabar. Aku sudah berhasil melakukan negosiasi paling sulit demi mendapatkan dukungan finansial untuk klanku tanpa harus menjalani pernikahan palsu itu. Kau tau apa yang kuminta dari ayahku ketika aku berhasil? Kau bisa tidak gunakan otakmu untuk menebak?" Kaoru menarik rambutku, membuatku berjengit kesakitan, membuatku terpaksa menatap mata tajam itu.

"Hanya kau yang aku minta." tandasnya.

Aku memejamkan mata sesaat. Mengalir air mata dari pipiku. Menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Sulit dipercaya rasanya Kaoru berhasil memenangi ayahnya. Seharusnya ini membuatku gembira. Seandainya saja... Hh... Aku terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Walau mungkin sudah terlambat menjangkaunya, aku tau, belum tentu ada Kaoru kembali dalam hidupku di balik air mata ini.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena pertaruhannya terlalu besar."

"Bukan! Karena kau tak percaya padaku! Kau tak percaya aku bisa membantumu!"

"Bisa tidak kau berpikir realistis?" bentaknya.

"Bisa tidak kau gunakan sedikit perasan?" balasku.

"Dasar tidak tau diri!"

"Dasar kejam!"

Kaoru mencengkeram kedua bahuku lalu melemparku ke sofa. Aku merintih kesakitan. Kaoru menindihku. Aku mendorongnya. Percuma. Kaoru mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menahanku di sofa. Aku menyerah. Kaoru menindihku lebih kuat, memastikan aku tidak lagi berontak. Kurasa melawan pun tak ada gunanya.

"Kau bilang aku kejam? Kau mau lihat seberapa kejam aku ini? Kau mau tau? Kalau aku kejam, aku sudah membunuh Hakuei karena menidurimu! Aku hancurkan bisnis orangtuamu! Aku bahkan akan membunuh semua lelaki yang pernah menyentuhmu! Kalau aku kejam aku akan menyekapmu di rumahku dan akan kujadikan kau budak seks! Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu! Kau masih punya otak? Pikirkan itu!" Kaoru membenturkan kepalaku ke sofa.

Ya Tuhan! Seburuk itu? Aku buruk sangat di mata orang ini...

"Kalau begitu tolong... Aku mohon. Aku memohon sekali lagi padamu. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena membela mereka. Aku memohon, karena aku yang bersalah, hanya aku yang pantas menerima hukuman darimu."

Kaoru terlihat jengah.

"Maafkan aku, Kaoru. Aku tak bermaksud menentangmu. Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf."

Kaoru melepasku. Aku duduk perlahan di sofa. Sesekali mengusap air mataku. Aku ini memang payah. Tak pernah benar melakukan sesuatu. Hidup sekali saja, hanya menyusahkan semua orang di sekitarku. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Begitu takut pada keburukan yang ada dalam diriku.

"Hakuei! Hah!" Kaoru mendengus kesal dan...

PRANG! Asbak dia lempar ke dinding. Hancur. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Itu... tak sengaja... pulang dari pesta kami mabuk. Aku tak ingat apa-apa. Sumpah!"

Kaoru tak mendengarku. Dia menyeretku ke kamar tidurnya, melucuti pakaianku dengan kasar. Aku meringkuk dalam ketelanjanganku di ranjangnya.

"Buka kakimu." perintahnya.

Aku menurut, walau enggan.

"Lebih lebar." Kaoru memukul paha dalamku.

Aku terkesiap. Kubentangkan kedua kakiku selebar mungkin. Kaoru melihatku, mengamatiku, lalu meremasku. Aku meringis. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhku, mengingat sudah lama Kaoru tak menyentuhku.

"Berbalik. Rendahkan kepalamu. Angkat pantatmu."

Lagi-lagi aku menurut. Aku rebahkan kepalaku ke ranjang sementara Kaoru menarik tanganku, menempatkannya ke samping lubang.

"Buka." titahnya.

Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kaoru. "Anghh~" Aku kaget saat kurasakan sebuah jari berada di dalamku.

Kaoru menggerakkannya beberapa kali. Aku melenguh. Lalu ia masukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam. Aku tak mampu menahan desah.

"Angh... angkh... mmhh..."

Kaoru menggerakkan kedua jarinya di dalamku. Aku merintih. Kurasakan bagian tubuhku yang mengeras. Kaoru sudah pasti bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku. Seperti mimpi yang terus berulang di tiap malamku, Kaoru menyentuh dan memcumbuku. Berderai airmataku ketika Kaoru melakukannya. Tiap kali aku mengeluh sakit, dia memukulku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya marah tapi Kaoru memperlakukanku dengan sangat kasar. Seperti melampiaskan amarah yang selama ini dia tahan. Aku terengah dalam tubuh berpeluh. Meresapi rasa sakit yang merobek dan membakar seluruh tubuhku. Kaoru menggulingkan tubuhku, menghadap arahnya. Aku tak berani menatap Kaoru. Menyeka air mata yang memburamkan pandanganku. Bergetar tubuhku ketika Kaoru menyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya yang dingin.

"Jalang." desisnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu ia meninggalkanku sendirian. Rasa beku yang mencekam menyelimutiku seketika. Gemetar aku ketika turun dari ranjang. Aku mengenakan kembali pakaianku. Hujan di mataku mengalir lebih deras. Aku merasa bahwa, aku adalah manusia paling buruk dan paling rendah. Tak ada lagi maknaku terhadir di dunia ini. Jika seseorang yang kuanggap paling berharga bagiku membuangku dan merasa jijik padaku, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan. Aku menyusul Kaoru yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku ambil sebuah amplop coklat dari tas. Aku letakkan benda itu di kaki Kaoru. Aku bersimpuh lagi di hadapan Kaoru.

"Kaoru, aku minta tolong, kembalikan amplop itu pada ibumu. Amlop itu berisi cek senilai satu milyar yen, yang ibumu berikan padaku sebagai imbalan karena telah meninggalkanmu. Aku tak mau menerimanya tapi aku tak tau bagaimana mengembalikannya. Jadi, kutitipkan padamu. Terima kasih."

Kaoru tampak terkejut namun ia bisa menguasai diri. Aku menghapus airmataku dan tersenyum. Kupandangi paras tampan nan dingin itu penuh perasaan. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku memohonkan kebahagiaan untuk Kaoru, satu-satunya orang yang pernah aku cintai jiwa dan ragaku.

Namun, yang kulakukan hanya mengecewakannya saja. Apalah arti hidupku ini yang menyurutkanku dalam ketiadaan. Sudah cukup nafas terempas dan gejolak darah. Telah kualunkan nyanyian kelam dan kusenandungkan cerita sedih. Mengabaikan mimpi egois yang kurajut di atas jurang. Waktu berlalu, musim berganti, meski demikian, memori tentang Kaoru akan kubawa sampai mati. Meskipun aku tau, pada akhirnya, cinta terlarang ini tak akan kekal abadi selamanya.

"Aishiteru...

Aku berbisik sebelum menghujamkan belati kecil ke dadaku.

**~owari~**

**Finished 21/11/2010**

**Last edited 17/03/2011**

**~Rokka~**

6


End file.
